Welcome to my world
by priya96
Summary: Last snow day, I met someone, and now? I'm living with ninja's who just to happen to be trying to find a demon? And they're coming to school with me? Why do I get the feeling that everything is going to change?
1. Prologue

**I just wanted to let you know that the prologue might be a little intense but don't worry! The story changes! There will be fewer details in the following chapter and it will be less confusing (if the prologue was confusing) :P Anyways! Have fun! Hope you like it!**

**Prologue**

***10 years earlier***

Brume Evers was smart for a six year old child. She knew more than most people did. She even managed to learn that she was adopted before her "parents" had the chance to tell her. Brume placed both skinny trembling hands on the bathroom counter and looked up meeting the gaze of her frightening reflection. The little girl knew she wasn't quite normal even before that happened. She stared at the growing blue feline tail sticking out from underneath her shirt. Her head started going back to a couple of seconds ago when she'd finally stood up for herself and accidently hit her adoptive father across the face. For the first time in her life, she drew blood. She wasn't stupid, the girl knew staying locked up and hidden in the bathroom would be the last thing she'd do. She was aware of the fear rapidly taking over. Brume needed to leave before he managed to knock down the door and hit her again. Only this time, it would be worse than all the beatings she suffered through previously, because this one would be the last. The foreign tail swung horizontally knocking down her father's belongings. They all crashed on the floor making a loud shattering sound that her father, Oliver, has heard because not too long after, he was running up the stairs, his heavy footsteps audible. The little shy girl took sharp intake of breath. She was in _so_ much trouble and time was slipping through her fingers.

The girl quickly went to the only window dragging the wooden stool along with her. She carefully placed it as close as possible to the window and climbed it. Her weak nimble fingers gave her trouble opening the window. The latch kept slipping away from her sweaty grasp, refusing to open despite her efforts. She heard the loud knocking and shouts of Oliver. The fear that created a knot in her chest did not aid her escape from an abusive father. In any moment, he'd be in the compressed bathroom, and she'd be facing her doom. The window flew open just as the door did. Oliver busted in with a furious expression, a trail of blood running across his face and his hands clenched into tight fist beside his large muscular body. He got ready to throw the much anticipated punch of revenge, but Brume took one last quick glance at her "father" before her two feet left the little wooden stool knocking it back. She had successfully thrown herself out the window before he had gotten the chance to lay yet another finger on her frail bruise and scar covered body. She heard, for the last time, the stool fall over and the loud shouts coming from Oliver threatening her and a loud crack. Oliver had punched the blue tiled wall causing a couple of major fractures to form. Brume was falling from a second story building, but she had the agility and balance of a feline. Is that why a cat-like blue tail showed up? She looked over her shoulder an did a double take. The surprise to discover that it had disappeared, just as quickly as it appeared a minute ago was apparent on her face.

She softly landed on the cold snow covered grass and took off running toward the forest that held the unknown and freedom she desired. Little Brume ran as fast as she could through the scary unexplored forest. She hid her tracks behind her, and admittedly Brume had done better than a criminal on the run would. She had learned how to mask her trail with more precision than a grown man, and for the first time, her superior knowledge proved to be useful.

Ever since that day, no one has ever seen the little girl, nor has known her true story. To the world, Brume Evers has disappeared unexplainably and not long afterwards, the world has forgotten her existence…

**Not long right? You should check out my friends Fanfic! It's called "**_**The scroll of worlds" **_**It's by Kutie-Killer It's A LOT longer than mine, and both stories started out from the same idea x)**

**Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be longer! (And I **_**know **_**I can keep that promise since I've already started writing my first chapter xD) Hope you liked it Bye! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just as promised! The first chapter longer than the Prologue! I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1 – What just happened?**

I heard the horrid sound I always did at this time of day. Swallowing all traces of sadness from my face, I stood before the one thing that was keeping me from being with my one true love, the thing I wanted the most right now. The frigid air made goose bumps rise on my arms. I gave my enemy the evil eye, and without a moment of hesitation, I punched the snooze button of my jealous alarm clock making it finally shut up_. There! Take that you!_ Sadly, I knew I'd hear the alarm tomorrow morning as well, and the one after, and after. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. Lazily, I stared up at the celling of my bedroom. If you focused your eyes, you could see the little markings that gave away a wave-like illusion, however, it was only proof of a bad mudding job done by the creators of the house. A cool wind found its way through the open window and into my messy bedroom creating a new wave of goose bumps along the length of my arm. Papers landed softly on the ground or over a pile of week old dirty clothes. I questioned why I left the window open overnight in mid-December sometimes, but with my illogical head, it's hard to figure out the slightest of things. Too many thoughts cross my stressed mind all at once to be able to decipher it entirely, let alone correctly. Stifling a yawn, I did her usual morning stretch. The clock flashed 6:47 AM. I always hated waking up early for school, but then again, which sixteen-year-old teenager enjoys going to school on Tuesday morning?

I dragged my feet across the floor and flopped down on a chair in the far corner of the bedroom. A quick examination of the room had made me realize that I desperately needed to clean it soon. The floors where coated with papers, trash and dirty clothes. I reached over the bureau to close the still mid open window and noticed the thick layer of ice covering it and the miniature pile of snow on the dark wooden desk. Excitement rose in my chest. Was it possible that the forecast had been accurate for once? Could the roads outside be frozen and dangerous enough that the school bus district would forbid the transportation to school today? I hopped to the nightstand table beside my bed and picked up the still charging phone. I detached the wire and skimmed through my messages. One text message captivated my entire attention, not that I had many. _Yes! _was my initial reaction. I read the message multiple times over and over again still having trouble believing what I was seeing. My friend Kat had sent me the most beautiful thing this morning. _"_SNOW DAY!_"_ I exclaimed jumping around. Kat's text message had informed me that the school bus transportation had been cancelled. Abruptly, I stopped jumping and frowned. The fact that I had woken up so early to get ready for yet another agonizing day of school killed all the emotions related to my earlier unexpected burst of happiness. _Great_, _I woke up for nothing this morning._ _Well, now I've got a free day to do whatever I want. _That particular thought brought a smile back to my lips. A whole day of nothingness. When have I had a day like that before?

I groaned once more before forcing myself to head to the bathroom. My house wasn't very big compared to most houses, however, it was the perfect size for a teenager living on her own and most houses where of that size in the neighborhood I lived in. I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me without locking it. I had… a thing for bathrooms. I headed for the sink first. The mirror above the sink reflected a perfect image of me; curly and messy long black hair, big brown tired looking eyes and small broken lips. It was a good thing I wasn't preoccupied much with my appearances because to be quite honest, I wasn't the prettiest girl at school (According to me evidently… Alright, the whole school as well!). I knew that if I straightened that thick mass of hair and put on a little of my untouched makeup I'd be _kind of _cute, but I always thought that the fact that my body was way too thin might reduce any trace of cuteness, so why bother? I was naturally thin, I could eat anything and everything my little stomach desired, however, I wouldn't gain a single pound. It's for that very reason that I had decided long ago that it wouldn't matter how I looked to other people's eyes. I'd always have imperfections that everyone could enjoy finding and pointing out. I turned on the hot tap water and began the usual morning routine.

Once I stepped out of the shower, I quickly got ready pulling on a hoodie and dark skinny jeans that felt a little baggy on me. My long and wet jet black hair kept dripping on the floors and over my dark purple hoodie making it even darker than the previous color. I picked up the towel I left on the floor and a long black tank top I used as pyjamas then tossed it into a basket in the corner of the room. I began skipping to my room through the slightly narrow hallway. It appears that a hot shower was all I needed to get rid of a bad mood. Mid way, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and stopped. I was very small, five feet tall to be more precise, it was a trait that made me look innocent and defenseless (not to mention totally kid like). The people who made the mistake of underestimating me when it came to my fighting skills would get into trouble (not really... I am a decent fighter but… anyways…). The dark purple made the shadows beneath my eyes stand out and I looked much paler than my usual, how convenient, but I guess the jeans did look good on me, or so I thought. Ignoring the image I just saw in the hallway mirror, I continued to my room. As soon as I entered the only room with a wide bright red stripe covering the farthest wall, I knew what I would do today. I would do the impossible and clean up this unbelievably messy room. _Great, this should be interesting. I wonder if I'll find any lost things today_ I said to myself before engaging into a battle I knew I would win… someday, sometime… hopefully.

The effects of my shower left me smiling widely, however, five minutes after beginning to clean my room, placing and rearranging everything, it made my mood drop again. I walked back to the Ipod dock on the nightstand beside my bed and I began playing upbeat songs. Time flew by and I kept cleaning, signing, and dancing. My dancing skills were incredibly horrible, it's a good thing no one saw me, either way, signing covered the bad dancing. For hours I cleaned, and not only my room, but also the entire house. I stopped once I heard the unmistakable sound of my stomach rumbling. I'd been so concentrated on the task at hand that I hadn't noticed many things, and sadly, I hadn't found any lost interesting things. I passed the back of her hand across my forehead. I'd finally finished placing, cleaning and rearranging everything. The only thing I had left was sweeping. I decided a break might be a good idea. I walked to the pale yellow kitchen and went straight for the refrigerator. I opened it with a grin forming on my small face, but it disappeared just as soon. "Crap! I forgot to do the groceries!" I exclaimed to an empty house. I took one good look at the time. "2:58, there's still time to go to the stores!" I said out loud. I took some money out of a little jar on the counter hidden in a corner behind some cereal boxes and put on some long black boots and a grey coat. Grabbing a pair of red gloves and matching scarf, I rushed outside into the cold.

The first thing I did after closing the door behind me was slip on a thick layer of ice hidden underneath a thin layer of cold white snow. I caught myself before I fell on the derrière. _I'd better be more careful_ I thought to myself. All the streets had been coated with a layer of ice, followed with snow. Everything looked beautiful through my eyes (as they always did), the ice on the tree branches glittered wherever the sun touched them and it looked like someone had dropped diamonds all over the branches and the streets. A strong wind almost knocked me down and snowflakes got caught in my long dark eyelashes. _Stronger winds will make me fly away _I noted with a laugh. Maybe it was true, after all, I didn't weight more than 85 pounds. I took in every bit of detail and information I could gather, it was way I had raised myself. The color and placement of the clouds was a clear indicator that the wind was going to be worst, it was surely going to cause a power out in a couple of hours. A mental picture of a cupboard containing flashlights, matches and candles came to my mind. It was a good thing I did a brief inventory while I was in cleaning mode however, I should probably pick up some more candles and matches. Nothing other than darkness scared me to the point where I'd tremble and cry (which is really sad if you ask me…). After half an hour of walking, I could finally make out the store. _5 more minutes and I'm there! _I thought giving myself a boost of excitement. I unconsciously quickened her pace and finally, I'd made it to the entrance of the grocery store. Not many people seemed to be shopping in this weather, none to be more precise. The parking lot was empty. A puff of hot air slipped through my mouth as the automatic door magically opened letting me in.

The heat from the entrance brought some great pleasure to my red frozen fingers and cheeks. After standing there a couple of minutes, I took a cart and found the crippled grocery list in my coat pocket. I skimmed through the list multiple times and before I knew it, the list had been temporarily engraved in my brain. The second automatic door opened and I was off on my food hunt. After crossing a couple of aisle, I quickly noticed that not a single breathing soul was to be found in the store. All the aisles were empty and not a single sound other than those coming from yours truly and the ventilation system was present. Automatically, my brain shifted to panic and high alert mode. My hearing and seeing abilities increased as the adrenaline started pulsing through my veins. There should have been at least the sounds of the cashier. I analyzed _everything_ and found no immediate danger, however, I still stayed very conscious of my quiet surroundings. _These are the situations where you find a ninja lurking around waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Too bad they don't actually exist. I'd make a great ninja, _I said to myself. It was true; I'd be a good ninja, if you removed my sensitivity towards everyone and everything. I actually had the agility and balance of a cat, not to mention an incredible amount of strength and speed stored in me for someone of my size, however, I'd never be able to use it against someone, I would feel too horrible and guilt would swallow me whole. I rushed past the aisles locating everything I needed and more. I took extra quantities of everything and a decent amount of candles and matches because of the storm I "sensed" coming earlier. "Better stay prepared than end up in a mess" I reasoned.

I calculated the cost of everything carefully. I had just enough for everything. Once I finished picking up the last item on the invisible list, I headed straight to the cash registers still on my guard. I walked quickly up to the cash register with my heart hammering loudly in my chest and my hands becoming sweatier by the second while thinking about this bizarre situation. No logical explanation came to mind. I smiled at the lady with the blond hair and giant chest. She smiled back as I paid for my food and left.

"Don't let strangers in the house if you don't wanna get caught in a mess." She called. What kind of cashier said that?

The wind hit my face with full force. I quickly figured out that walking home would be a tough challenge for me. I'd have to walk against that force nature and to top it off, it had started snowing again and I had more weight to carry thanks to the additional grocery bags. The little town I lived in looked dead, a lot like a ghost town at the moment, however, I liked it, up until the moment when I realized that it was as deserted as the store I'd left not long ago, more actually since the lazy wasn't out here. Should I start worrying? Or was it just because of the giant storm that appeared to be finding its way to the hidden town minute by minute. I tried taking in everything I could from my surrounding, but it was a difficult task since the snow was blowing on my face and blurring my view. Little melting snowflakes landed on my long dark eyelashes and my waist long curly hair. I was about to give up. It was getting harder and harder to walk, and frankly, my upper body strength was not my forte, however, you did not want to get kicked by me. I may not look strong, but I have one heck of a strong kick when I needed it. _Almost home. Halfway there. C'mon Brume. You can make it. It's nothing you can't do. _I thought to myself giving me newfound strength that lasted about a couple of minutes. Desperation filled my heart. I was not one to give up.

I finally made it home and I'm pretty sure I looked frozen, the tip of my nose had probably gone as red as Rudolph the red nose reindeer's, my cheeks were only a little less red and my fingers were taking a blue-ish color not to mention the fact that I could barely feel them. Carefully balancing all the grocery bags on one arm, I fished the keys out of my pocket. I had a little trouble with operating my fingers, but I found them after a couple of tries. Inserting the key in the lock, I started twisting the key in all sorts of directions. I hated keys as much as I hated my art class (Teacher problems). Eventually, the door opened and I finally got the chance to get back in my warm cozy house and away from the cold numbing weather outside. I quickly placed the food on the floor and took off my boots and socks. I wanted to make sure I still had all ten toes. The weather outside was so cold, I couldn't feel my toes and my nose (my pianio-istic fingers too). It was like they'd fallen off on my way back home. Once everything was at my liking, I took the bags and started placing the food in their proper places. My jacket was getting in my and I was getting very irritated. I decided to quickly run to my room get a warmer sweater to wear in order to be able to replace the annoying jacket. I had just gotten back with a replacement warm sweater (Which she wore over her dark purple hoodie) and I started placing the food again. I'd have enough to last her throughout the entire storm if I needed too, probably even more actually. I was about to put some carrots in the fridge when my phone started ringing. I accidently dropped the carrots on a counter when I jumped with surprise. The ringtone echoed in the entire house. _Jeez. I need to lower that volume or change it entirely_ I said mentally while looking at the caller id.

On the little screen, Kat's name flashed in a dark color. Kat was my best friend and I was constantly texting her, but never calling. The girl knew how much I hated being on the phone. I let the ringtone resonate throughout the empty house before snapping out of my daydream. I pressed on the green phone button and I heard Kat's voice through the mini speakers. I held the phone away from my ears at first because Kat was screaming at the other end of the line. "ARE YOU LOOKING OUTSIDE?! LOOK! IT STOPPED SNOWING! THAT SUCKS! I WANTED MORE SNOW!" I could see the reason behind Kat's disappointment, just like me, Kat adored the winter and all its glorious snow. Most people thought winter looked dead, but that was what I liked the most about it, I thought it looked absolutely breathtaking. _Wait._ Had Kat just said that it stopped snowing? That was _impossible!_ I was outside just a couple of minutes ago and there was a heavy wind and _lots _of snow. I even had proof! My hair still contained un-melted snowflakes for crying out loud!

"Whoa. Kat. Breathe. Did you just say it's not snowing?! That's impossible! I was _just_ outside! I'm still cold from being there!" I replied trying not to sound annoyed. I really did dislike talking through a cell phone. Half the time my voice cracked or I'd end up stammering (Embarrassing right?). Maybe it was due to my shyness, or it was just another one of my multiple flaws.

"Yes! Go look! Hurry up! Wait, what were you doing outside?! You're gonna get a cold! You catch them so fast too…" Kat replied. Subconsciously, my feet were already bringing me to the large window in the adjoining room. I stepped into the living room and went directly to the window. It was still snowing! Maybe even more than before!

"Kat… Are you trying to pull a prank on me or something? It's snowing like crazy outside!" I replied somewhat confused.

"No! It's not! There's barely _any_ snow on the roads Brume!"

"Kat. I'm looking outside right now. There's lots of wind, the trees are practically being pulled out of their roots, plus, the roads are covered in inches of snow! A car would have trouble passing here you know."

"But… There's nothing here. We only live a 10 minutes by walk distance."

"That's seriously weird. The weather has never been like that before. Yeah it's weird in Church Hills, but not this much" I stated. And it was true. Church Hill Falls had some pretty bizarre weather lately, but never this much. What the fruits was happening. This was all impossible! I detested not knowing things. It was one of the reasons why I knew lots of things in advance in all my classes at school, and it's also the reason I never watched the TV. There wasn't even one in the living room or anywhere else in the house.

"They're announcing even more snow on the weather channel. Maybe there won't be school tomorrow too! Wouldn't it be so cool! Monday _and_ Tuesday no school! Imagine how quick the rest days would pass! It's the last week of school before the winter break! Oh my god! We could totally –" I didn't get a chance to hear what she said since I'd fallen into my fantasy world again. "Earth to Brume? ... Brume?" I snapped out of it again. My mind was gone thinking of the possibilities of things I could do with my only friend. It had always been me, alone against the world, that is, until the day I moved here; a lost town so small, it barely showed up on provincial maps. I lived in a town that was surrounded by a thick forest making it hard to find, and the visitors were few. This was the kind of place I needed to hide in. News travels fast in the town, but it never makes it outside.

I ended up talking for another five minutes sitting on the sofa making plans with Kat. I had a feeling this was going to be the best Christmas I ever had. I might be spending it alone, but it wouldn't be out in the cold. Finally, Kat hung up, but not before forcing me to agree to let her come over for a couple of hours to keep me company. I only hoped the lights wouldn't go out while Kat was with me. I let out a sigh. It was probably around 4-5oclock now. I looked out the window once more and my mouth almost dropped in a perfect O. It was already extremely dark outside. It was 6oclock at the least. I lazily got out of my comfortable position on the couch and got up, heading towards the kitchen to finish placing the food. It should take me another five minutes and I'd be done. I stored the cereal boxes, cans and fruits in their proper places. After I finished, I leaned against the counter. "Took longer than I thought" why do I always talk out loud? I was about to pick up one of the books on the far corner of the kitchen to read (It was the one thing I didn't mind doing that contained various amounts of suspense points) when I saw that I'd left the carrots out. I'd completely forgotten them. I dropped them when I jumped because Kat called me and I wasn't expecting any calls, I never do. I reached for the carrots, and just as I had, a knock coming from her door was heard. I wondered who it was. I knew it wasn't Kat since it would have taken her longer to walk, or drive here, and not to mention an additional hour or two for her to get ready. Kat was surely still at home getting ready to come here.

I dropped the carrots once again. "Minute! I'm coming!" I yelled hoping that whoever was on the other side had heard me. I contoured the island and rushed to the door. Forgetting to look through the peephole, I threw the door open catching my breath. 5 people stood at the door. The tallest one looked like an old robber with his face half covered in a mask and his white hair sticking out on a side. Four teenagers stood silently behind him. Instantly, I knew I had gotten herself into something only, I wouldn't see what exactly before it was too late. I could see the blond teenager getting impatient. The one with the bowl cut and orange leg warmers was starting to get impatient as well. I waited for someone to speak up. The girl with the black hair appeared as nervous and shy as I usually am. The other boy with the long black hair stood silently with a serious expression. I waited… and waited. It seemed like no one would talk, well, maybe the blonde kid.

"Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends. We have been sent here on a secr-" Naruto was cut off by the old robber.

"Naruto. Shut up." the old guy sighed. "I'm sorry about Naruto. It's best to ignore him if you can. Anyways, I'm Kakashi, this is Rock Lee,-" He pointed towards the one in green with the bowl cut.

_Broccoli? What kind of name is that? Poor kid, he must of gotten bullied a lot._I thought.

"-this is Neji,-" he added pointing towards the boy with the long black hair. "-and this is Hinata." he concluded pointing at the only girl with them. Why was there only one girl?

I smiled. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, my name is Brume." I said holding out to shake their hands while analysing each stranger. They appeared to be all cold with their red noses, trembling legs and fingers (possibly since none of them other than the girl wore a jacket and it was snowing like crazy outside) and hungry, I could hear some of their stomachs grumble. I instantly felt pity on the little group. I knew what it was like to be in their situation, after all, I'd been homeless before. Kakashi shook my hand and I let it drop limply beside my body as soon as he released it. "Would you guys like to come in and warm up? I can make some hot chocolate for you if you'd like" I offered with a smile. I mentally scolded myself. My mouth had opened before I had the chance to think things through, but even if I had thought them through, I'd still have invited them in. Guess it wouldn't make a difference then.

"If you don't mind. Thank you for your offer" Kakashi answered tilting his head a little and with what might have looked like a smile through the mask that covered an eye and his lower face. I stepped aside giving them the chance to come in. "Can you please take your shoes off here?" I added shyly pointing at the black plastic mat. They all nodded and took off their shoes. I showed them to the living room and asked them to stay there while I got some food for their grumbling stomachs. The girl, Hinata, offered to come help her. I gladly agreed since she probably did have better cooking skills than me. "I could use the extra hand." was my answer and us girls were off to the kitchen while the guys sat on the sofa waiting for our arrivals. "Alright! We're getting some food today!" I heard the blond guy shout.

I instantly noticed the carrots still out on the table and it seemed like Hinata had as well.

"Were you about to eat? I'm sorry" she said in a very low tone. I wouldn't of heard what she'd said if it wasn't for the fact that I turned towards the girl when she opened her mouth. I always talked on that tone with strangers. I understood the unease Hinata probably felt.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it. Umm, by the way, you don't need to be so shy. It's alright, and trust me, I know how you feel. I'm usually the same." I said trying to put the girl at ease and hoping to avoid an awkward moment. I did have some pretty horrible social skills, and right now, I wished that I hadn't because I just made the situation worse than before. I prepared some soup and hot chocolate for the guests. Maybe hot chocolate and vegetable soup wasn't the best mix… Too late now. Hinata helped cut the vegetables, and surprisingly, she was quite good with a knife, almost if she'd worked a lot with them previously. "Do you ever cook at home?" I asked trying to start a conversation and ease the tension between them.

"Yes. I like to cook. Neji and my dad seem to like my food. I guess it means I'm not that horrible a cook." Hinata said. Afterwards, we kept talking and laughing while preparing the soup. I felt like I'd made a new friend within the minutes I've been working with the stranger. I picked up a carrot and started chopping it to pieces

"Are you two almost done?" Naruto said popping up silently scaring me and causing me to throw whatever I had in my hands at the intruder. I ended up throwing a carrot at Naruto. I purposely missed the boy's head by a couple of inches. The carrot bounced off the wall and Naruto grabbed it with his quick reflexes before it touched the floor. My mouth dropped in an O and I started franticly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! You just scared me! It was my reflexes! I'm so sorry" Naruto smiled.

"It's fine, you didn't even hit me. Don't worry. So how's the food coming? I'm getting really hungry." and to prove his statement, I heard the rumbling sounds coming from his stomach.

"I think we were just finishing it up" Hinata answered for me. The way the girl looked at him, I was certain that Hinata liked Naruto… or she was just very fond of him.

"We'll bring it in 3 minutes max. Don't worry" I said looking down with a shy smile. Just as Naruto turned, Kakashi was already standing behind the blond boy to bring him back to the living room scolding him. I heard his stomach too, I guessed Neji and Broccoli were just as hungry as their friends. I silently wondered why they hadn't eaten in so long. I indicated the location of the bowls to Hinata and she took them out while I closed the stove getting ready to poor soup in each bowl.

Hinata loaded the bowls of hot vegetable soup (and one with noodles. Hinata asked if there were any for Naruto) and mugs of hot chocolate on two trays to make the carrying faster. I opened the drawer and took out the necessary amount of spoons and forks then followed Hinata to the living room. The three boys were deep into a conversation when we entered the room. Naruto was the first one to notice our arrival. He jumped up scaring Neji and Kakashi. Neji gave the boy a death glare. He seemed to be the type of guy that happened to be extremely serious and always thinking. Neji was less likely to be romantic. Naruto and Broccoli were his complete opposites. They probably rarely act before thinking of the consequences that would bring their actions and they appeared to be very childish, especially Naruto. I set down my tray next to Hinata's on the small table that was surrounded by the sofa. Their eyes met. Whoa, wait. Hinata had no pupils? I recalled Neji not having any too. They must be related I deducted, the only thing I wondered was how to react to it. Normally, when people don't have pupils, it must mean something right? Naruto would have been the first to dive in if it wasn't for Kakashi and Neji that held him back on the sofa.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted pouting trying to grab a bowl despite the restrains on him.

"You need to wait Naruto" Neji said speaking with for the first time in an irritated voice. I smiled and handed Naruto the only bowl with noodles in it.

"Oh boy! Is that Ramen?" he exclaimed seeing the food with the steam rising from the bowl. Now it was Hinata's turn to smile.

"It's actually noodles." I said shyly handing the boy a fork and I gave the rest of the guests a bowl keeping one for myself at the end. I was getting pretty hungry now.

"I hope you all like it." Hinata and I said synchronised. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"How are you supposed to eat with this? It's so weird" the boy was eyeballing the fork. I gave him a puzzled look and showed him how to use it. Was it really his first time using a fork? I concealed my surprise in order not to offend the boy. We all ate in silence, each thinking of different things, battle plans, future, Christmas, etc. (From the way they were acting it seemed like the case) "Ino would be jealous of you." Naruto stated stuffing his face in his bowl. Guess he liked the noodles. I became instantly confused.

"Why would Ino be jealous of me?" I asked.

"Because you- Can- Eat and- Not- Get- Fat. Ino- Always on- diet" He said between bites. Naruto was a lot hungrier than I originally thought. My eyes took a quick glimpse at the others. They too seemed pretty hungry only they were taking their time unlike the boy.

"When was the last time you people had the chance to eat?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A couple of days ago, when we were still in the Hidden Leaf village and before we got a mission" Broccoli said. The Hidden Leaf? Where was that? It was certainly the first time I heard of the place… I was pretty scrappy in geography… I observed them eat while I ate at their speed. Within the next ten minutes, they had all finished eating and empty bowls piled up rested on the tray. We each picked up a cup of hot chocolate and started drinking. The combination of the two things weren't that bad, but they weren't that good either.

"It was very good. Thank you." Neji said politely putting his now empty cup on the tray. I gave him a shy smile and thanked him for the compliment.

"Where are you guys sleeping?" I asked out of curiosity.

"On the forest floors" Hinata answered. "It's really cold outside." She added shyly.

_Don't talk. Don't talk. Don't talk!_I ordered myself. "There's not much place here. I only have one bed. Oh, right, the sofa you two are sitting on is a pull out bed" I said pointing at the center sofa that Broccoli and Naruto shared. "But other than that, I don't have anything else. You could push the sofa I'm on and the one that you two are on together to make a bed…" this time I indicated Kakashi and Neji with a slim long slim finger. "That makes… one… two… three beds and one... two… three… four… five and six people that need a bed. Still missing three beds." I said calculating everything in my mind.

"We could share the beds." Neji suggested in a firm tone. "Two in each. There would be just enough." He added. That was true. Wait. Was I really going to let them sleepover tonight? It looked like that was the plan. I cursed her mouth mentally. It's not that I didn't want to help these people, it's just that I didn't know anything about them… _I'll be fine They don't look like they're serial killers._ I said to myself. Silence fell upon the room. _What did I just do?_ I asked herself. Now strangers will be living in my house for fruits knows how long and I would be sharing a bed with them! Suddenly, the silence and tension in the room was broken with a loud doorbell ring.

"Kat!" I shouted. I swiftly got up and within a few seconds and I was opening the door for my best friend. _Oh crap. How am I supposed to explain the fact that I have 4 guys in the house and a girl that I've never meet to Kat?_Panic rose in my chest as I fully opened the door.

**And that was the end! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if the characters are out of character or if there's anything you would change! And also, I'm open to different suggestions for the next chapter! If you liked this fanfic, you guys should check out Kutie-Killers! (The scroll of worlds). She's actually one of my friends and we decided to write a fanfic based on the same idea! Oh yeah! Finally, I'd like that thank andreaanimals for adding my story to her Story Alerts AND her favorites! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I kinda ran out of ideas… I'm sorry if this chapter sucks :( Anyways, here you go! :)**

**Chapter 2 – Wait what?**

"Well hey there." Kat said with a smile. She hugged me and took off her leather boots and jacket. I shook off the snowflakes that came from my friend that had dropped on me. After Kat hung up her jacket on the hook, she directly headed for the living room. _Oh crap no! _I said to myself.

"Wait Kat! I have to tell you something!" _Think brain, think!_ Kat slowly turned around facing me with a smile. _Think! What do I say to her!?_ I thought and thought, and finally, I decided to tell Kat the truth straight forth. _I guess there's no way to prepare her for it. _Just as I finished that thought, Naruto with his spikey blond hair popped up behind the door frame. I started to panic again. "I euh… have to tell you something Kat." Instantly, Kat lost her smile. "Euh… w-well you see, there were these people, th-they showed up b-before you came and they had nowhere to go. So I let th-them in and…" I was thinking of ways to finish that sentence by my thoughts were interrupted by Kat's face that had shown up uncomfortably close to mine. I needed some personal space.

"OMG! What did they do? Did they steal all your money? Knock you out? Jump on you? More importantly, was one of them cute?" Kat said asking more questions… most related to inappropriate subjects that will not be mentioned.

"Nothing… No… No… No.., and you can be the judge of that. They're in the living room." A giant grin formed on Kat's face. And she let out a little high-pitched squeal. _Oh craps. What did I just do? _I thought. Kat hurried to the living room and stopped at the edge of the room taking a peek at the strangers, after scanning them briefly, she purposely made a sound loud enough for them to hear with her feet to insure that they would knowledge her presence. Naruto had returned and taken a seat among the others. They each turned her way and each of them gave her a onceover. I silently showed up behind Kat and lightly touched the girl so she wouldn't jump. Big mistake, Kat whirled around almost landing a poorly aimed punch at me. _Oups. Guess I still scared her._ I jumped out of the girl's way. Kat looked around before giving me a sucky a death glare. Kat's death glares where pointless against me since I had an even better glare. One that would surely make you want to crawl up in a hole and hide.

"Hi I'm Kat." She said turning her attention towards the people sitting on the couches. "I like your hair. It's pretty long, but somehow it looks kinda manly I guess." She said to Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Neji asked the new girl.

"If you want it to be." Kat said emotionless. Neji crossed his arms and I let out a nervous laugh. _Please don't let this end badly!_

"Euh… His name is Neji." I said in a barely audible voice. Something flickered in Kat's eyes.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said the blond boy with the spikey hair. _Does he always say his last name?_ I wondered.

"I-I'm Hinata, and also Neji's cousin."

"I'm Kakashi" he closed the one eye that wasn't covered and slightly tilted his head a little in what appeared to be a friendly gesture. Kat and I smiled.

"And I'm Rock Lee." Broccoli said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Did you just say your name is Broccoli? What kind of name is that?" Kat asked. _No! _I thought. _What if he gets mad?_

"No. _Rock _Lee" he repeated. _Oh. That wasn't his name? Well, at least I wasn't the only one that misheard. _I said mentally.

"I guess it's a little better." Kat said. _Oh gods. That girl is gonna be murdered before she leaves. _Kat sat down on the floor exactly where she had been standing a couple of moments ago. I searched my mind for something to say that would break the tension in the room, but sadly, nothing came to mind. The atmosphere was quite awkward for everyone, at the exception of Kat, she did not seem to notice anything. Kat sat on the floor and chewed on her gum not caring about anything. "I forgot my sweater the last time I was here. I'll need it for school tomorrow." Kat said. "Can you remind me to take it before I leave?" she asked.

"You go to school?" Neji asked. It was Kat's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Please don't let this turn into a fight." I said silently. Hinata seemed to share my concerns.

"I'm not that stupid you know. Everyone has to go to high school, though I bet you don't even know what 2+2 is." Kat said throwing a death glare in Neji's direction. Neji glared back at her. This was not good. Not good at all. I was certain that their little conversation would end up into a fight. Kat had always liked fights and she'd certainly been in more than one of them. I saw confusion in Kakashi's eye, it quickly vanished before I got a chance to make sure I'd seen correctly. Lee was starting to worry and Naruto didn't seem to care at all. He had both hands behind his head, legs crossed and he was staring at the celling. I smiled despite the tense situation. The leg that Naruto had crossed was pointed towards Hinata. Being the human-behaviour-nerd I am, I knew that it was a possible sign that the boy felt a certain attraction towards the girl. I'd been brought back to reality when my best friend started growling beside me (There's something you don't get to say every day.). What was wrong with Kat today? Yes she did pick fights with people, but never with strangers! I could feel Kat ready to attack at her prey. At any minute now, she would attack, and the stance that Neji was using, he might as well. _When did he get up?!_ I wondered a little stunned. Even more tension built up in the room.

Kakashi made me let out a high pitched squeal. He'd gotten to his feet and in front of Neji so quickly that I didn't even notice. He was casually standing between the two adversaries reading a book. I tried to catch the title but failed. "Now now Neji. Settle down." He said calmly. Neji used a colorful word that will not be repeated and sat down with arms crossed, obviously mad that his chance to attack was disturbed by the adult. Now that I had the chance to take a closer look at Kakashi, he wasn't old at all, the white hair had simply confused me when I'd first seen him.

"Isn't there supposed to be more of you? Tsunade told me I should be expecting more people." Kat said. "There should have been 3 adults and about 6 teenagers." Kat said looking upwards towards the right. _Upper right, that meant that the person looking in that direction was focusing on something from the past, kind of like remembering something they've seen before_ I thought mentally. I became confused after replaying Kat's words. Wait. She _knew _them?! And who's Tsunade?

"You are the famous Kat I've been forced to hear so much about?" Kakashi asked with eyebrows raised.

"That would be me. Good to know that people still know me back there."

"Yes well, you were never forgotten." Kat smiled. "Yamato, Guy, Sai and Tenten are on their way here. I think they'll be joining us in a couple of days." Kakashi replied. Kat got up and pulled some documents out from her shirt. _Whoa! How did she do that!? I thought only people in movies could do that!_

"Here. These are the school inscriptions. You'll need to wake up at around 6A.M. tomorrow morning. Brume can show the kids around the school. You need to come with me to find a job." Kat said in an ordering tone. _Kids? She was my age!_ I was getting more and more confused as the two of them engaged deeper into the conversation. Wait, Kat was ditching tomorrow?

"What the fruits is going on? Who the Hades are you people? " I finally asked still hoping they weren't serial killers.

"You didn't know who we were and you let us in? How careless is that." Neji commented. Kat gave him a glare.

"Brume is like that. And I'd watch your mouth if I was you young man. She's the one giving you a roof. Without her, you'd still be out in the cold."

Neji was about to reply, however, I was quicker. "Why are you calling him a kid? He's _our_ age Kat"

"Well…. You see…. I'm not actually 17. I'm actually 24. I was pretending to be 17, ever since Tsunade contacted me. I moved at the same time you did. We were both new here." Kat said casually. If I had anything in my mouth, I would have accidently spat it all on Kat thanks to my state of surprise.

"Why were you pretending to be 17?!" I asked (almost shouting) getting mad. Why would she lie? I thought we were friends!

"You don't need to blow up you know? Anyways, I need to go. I need all the guys to follow me. Your clothes are in my car." Wait. What? Kat has a car? Since when? My shock was starting to fade and was being replaced with anger. My only friend in the world probably hasn't even been my friend. Kat was probably just using me like everyone else had in my whole life. I wanted to follow Kat out the door and slam it in her face when she tried getting back in, however, despite everything, I couldn't go through with it. People could use me as much as they wanted, but I was simply too soft at heart (LAME!). I might know how to defend myself, but I'd never be able to do it (Lame x 2!). It was just the way I was, and I hated herself for it sometimes, but what could I do? I watched them all disappear through the door. I stood up and crossed her arms. Anger flooded through my body making me tremble slightly, and that's when I felt it. That little prickling sensation I had once as a child. It was like a thousand spiders crawling over my body. Mostly my hands, my legs, my face, my back, well, everywhere. _Arachnophobia. Arachnephobia. Both mean the fear of spiders. _I said to herself. I was slowly losing control of my own body which is _so _not cool, it felt like the tiny spiders were finding their way to my brain and cutting the connections to my body. I was going limp. Me being arcachnephobic did not help me calm down and regain control, let alone find a solution.

My legs gave away and I was falling towards the floor. I heard something fall and someone had caught me right before I hit the floor. Maybe it was Hinata, I had just realized that she was probably the only one still in the house with me. My consciousness was slowly fading away. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was useless, I couldn't see anything, and it felt like too much trouble to keep them open. I slowly let them close. I was slowly losing my ability to hear, feel and even smell. What was happening? Everything was so peaceful. I didn't feel like waking up. I let her body slowly drift away. After what seemed like hours, my brain decided to open my eyes again. I took in a sharp breath at the sight. I was staring down at my body. My long hair was sprawled everywhere around me creating some sort of protective halo. I analysed the scene of the living room. My eyes darted towards the clock on the wall above the tv. It was frozen, just like everything. Hinata was getting ready to run towards me half her hair still mid-air and a surprised expression clear on her face. A box lay fallen on the cold hard wood floor, half its contents spilling out, all of it female clothing. Neji was beginning to enter the room with a confused expression and a large box in hand. Kakashi was stuck in the air, arms and legs stretched out, a little like a superman pose, minus all the muscles and tight clothing, plus the mask. He was tripping over the box that had fallen and the one he was holding was about to hit Naruto, the blond who had caught me. Panic had taken up his face. I started wondering what was happening. Naruto sat on the floor with my unconscious head on his lap. I examined myself. My body was being enveloped with a purple like substance that looked like Jell-O. I began being hypnotised by it. It started taking up some sort of shape. Before I had a chance to determine what exactly it was, pain started finding its way back to me. First the little toes, and slowly it started crawling up my legs. I gasped as it climbed to my face. I wanted to yell, to move, to do something, however the pain had me paralyzed in my current state. I was truly beginning to lose all ounce of sanity I had left (which wasn't much). Something or someone grabbed my shoulder curing me from the paralysis.

I sat up letting out a glass-shattering-teeth-gritting-ear-splitting-high-pitched scream. Naruto's hand went automatically to his ears, trying to block out the sound. Kakashi fell covering his ears, and the mid-air box was caught by Hinata who had somehow managed to come to her crush's rescue. Neji dropped his own box and covered his ears. "I hope that whoever tried to scare you in the past learned his lesson. Damn you have a scream." Naruto said with a smile letting his arm fall beside him. I was trying to bring my breathing back to normal. What just happened? One minute I was like a spirit out of my body, and the next I was laying on the floor. The room fell silent and I could feel the stares of everyone behind my back.

"I-I-I sorry." I said. I quickly tried to get back on my feet, which was a big mistake. This time it was Neji that caught me around the waist with his free hand. His sleeve was still cold from being outdoors. I supressed a shiver and stepped out of his embrace. "I'm alright." I announced giving them a weak smile. "Anyways, I guess you need to put these things away. There's a room in this house that I don't really use, you could probably leave all the clothes and your stuff in that for now. I guess we'll have to find something else, plus there won't be enough room for when the others come in. There aren't even enough beds for everyone as it is…" I went on babbling and planning things in my head.

"B-Brume? Where do you want us to put these for now?" Hinata asked shyly disrupting my chain of thoughts. The box in her hands actually looked quite heavy.

"Oh. Euh, right. Follow me." I led them down a narrow hallway, all the way at the end of the house. I never really went all the way down this path since there was nothing there that I used. To be quite honest, I haven't been there for so long that I actually forgot what was in that mysterious room. We reached the end of the corridor and everyone dropped the boxes on the floor. At the exception of Rock Lee and Naruto that is.

"Are you alright?" Hinata whispered to me. I gave her a quick nod and focused on the oncoming boys.

"This can be good training." Lee had declared. "Come on Neji. You do it too!" I took a quick glance at Neji over my shoulder. He wore a discouraged expression on his face, I couldn't help but smile. I let my mind go off and imagined Neji smiling, or even laughing, it was quite weird. It didn't seem to fit his personality. I dusted off the dust on the old loose door knob and twisted it. Locked. Wait what? It didn't even have a lock on it.

"Here let me try." Hinata said with a smile after my multiple failed attempts. I stepped aside letting Hinata a shot at the door. She opened it easily and I concealed her surprise. I did have trouble with doors, never liked them. Neji stepped in first, followed by Rock Lee and Naruto. Hinata and I waited outside the crowded door.

Finally, Neji poked his head out the semi-closed door and beckoned us in. We followed his instructions. The room was dusty. I started sneezing almost instantly and silently wished I didn't have any allergies. The room was quite big compared the mental picture I had made up in my mind. The walls we're painted a bright green that looked more like a seaweed color now since it had faded during the years that passed being untouched. The walls were decorated with paintings that I had made a long time ago. _So that's where they went._ I thought. I must have hung them up and forgotten about them as the year passed. A scrapbook lay on the floor. I knew it was empty. I had no pictures, not many memories of my past that I'd like to remember (none honestly), I didn't even have people who I considered family. Kat was the first person I'd trusted and let in my life, but look at how that turned out. The album covered a sketchbook, some of the drawings had slipped out and the graphite had started fading away. Pencils, paint and books were everywhere. The previous owner's old piano was covered with _**lots **_of dust and more drawings. "So that's where all my art stuff went." I murmured beneath my breath.

"You painted those?" Hinata asked pointing at the blue rose on the wall. I gave a quick nod and smile. The painting had been done a long time ago. I really liked blue roses back then and I had found blood moons fascinating. I had decided to combine both things and painted them on a small canvas bought from the Dollar Store nearby. Little stars coated the black background. That had always been my symbol and my signature. (A star with a moon hanging from it)

"What is that? Is it dangerous? It looks deadly?" Rock Lee asked pointing at the old instrument. "Should we take it down?" He asked a little nervously. I shot him a weird expression.

"It's a piano, you know, the musical instrument people play. It belonged to the old owners and it's not really dangerous, unless you watch cartoons… they seem to be fond of dropping a big grand piano on people's heads. Anyways, if we clean it up, two people could sleep here too. I think there would be enough place. Wow, my house is being turned into a hotel. Anyways, there's a dresser and two twin beds. I never even knew they were here…" I said. "We'll have to take out the old sheets and replace them with other ones. I don't think we'll be able to do it all today. It's a good thing the others aren't here yet I guess. I can probably clean it up once I get back from school tomorrow I guess …" And I was off again in my complicated chain of thoughts. I had tendency to overthink everything. But that's just the way I am.

"If we all help out, we can finish it all today." Neji pointed out. I looked around for a clock. None. Dang.

"Anyone have the time?" I asked to no one in general. I let out a sigh when no one answered. "I'm guessing it's between eight to nine o'clock. It would be possible to work on it for about an hour if it's eight. But if it's nine… We should all try to sleep at around 10, since we're going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow morning for school… Maybe we could do rotations. Yeah that could work…" I went on mumbling

"What are you saying? You kinda talk like Hinata…" Naruto asked confused. I saw Hinata blush from my peripheral view.

"You should speak clearly without mumbling. Do you have some sort of speaking problem?" Neji added.

"You should try to be nicer." Rock Lee said coming to my defence. Neji gave Rock Lee a death glare but he simply brushed it off. He must have gotten used to it by now.

"I was just saying that we should go to bed early, we need to get up early for school tomorrow." I repeated. "I don't know how long it takes you guys to get ready in the morning, but we all have to share the bathroom and we're all going to have to be ready on time if we don't want to miss the bus. It's picking us up at around 7:30 tomorrow. So if we clean for a long time, will we have enough time to all get ready for bed and get enough sleep? That's what I was saying, or wondering. Depends by how you see it…" I concluded.

"Well what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I was planning it out according to different times. If it's already 9, we could each take shifts to clean. One of us would get ready for bed while the others clean and when one person finished, the other one could go, and when they'll only be two people left, they can both stop and get ready. I find it's easier like that and everyone should be on time."

"It could be a good strategy." Kakashi said his nose still buried deep in a book. The title of the book was still invisible to my eyes. I considered asking however Neji spoke up before I did.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll need to look at a clock." I replied dryly. Why was I being so mean to Neji? Maybe because I thought he was being rude and mean?

"It's 8:16 right now." Kat said entering the room. All the things you need are in the living room. And you, Kakashi, are coming with me tomorrow. I'll be picking you up at the bus stop at the same time as the kids. And don't be late." She ordered. It's funny how when you're mad at someone, that person instantly becomes super annoying. "Oh and Brume?" Kat started. I refused to acknowledge her, I was simply too upset. "Fine. Never mind. Make sure they all behave Kakashi. And do not forget the date tomorrow." And with that, Kat left. She had a date?

"You have a date?" Naruto and Rock Lee asked amazed.

"It's not a date. We're just going out to talk about the mission." Naruto and Rock Lee looked at each other with giant grins on their faces.

"Well… I guess we'd better start cleaning this room. I'll be right back with the stuff." I said as an excuse to leave. They had all started talking about a mission and ramen and a pervy sage. I wasn't very comfortable in that room. The atmosphere might have been friendly, however none of them were really my friends. They barely knew me after all, they were more like acquaintances who may eventually become friends. I let my fingers trail along the wall of the hallway. Just to make sure it was all still real. Maybe I'd been dreaming all this time. After all, how could you explain everything that happened today other than believing it was a story created by your subconscious head? My brain was pretty jacked up, it could be a good conclusion… Who else would shelter, feed and take responsibility for complete strangers? And would act so calmly when she discovered that her "best friend" had actually been lying to her this whole time… Either way, I'd find out in the morning when I woke up alone, or beside someone I barely knew. I thought of all the different things in her life. I wasn't really liked by anyone… I might have been alone against the world most of the time, however, I had a happy nature and not once had I been depressed. I always found something to keep me from breaking down in to pieces. Sometimes it was drawing, other days it would be learning bizarre human body language facts or weird phobias. It was mostly the latter since I hadn't drawn anything in so long. Someone gently tapped my shoulder. I jumped making the other person jump as well. I whirled around with my left hand clutching my shirt, trying to bring the quick beating heart back to normal. Hinata was waiting looking around in alarm already in a fighting position.

"I-I- euh, sorry. You scared me." I said. Hinata relaxed and came back to a normal stance. Naruto was walking towards us girls wondering what was happening.

"Do you want help?" she asked shyly. I gave her a quick smile and accepted the girl's help, and Naruto's too.

We came back to the room in a pleasant mood equipped with different cleaning tools and boxes. We handed one to everyone and started cleaning.

"First off, I want Neji to take out all the sheets on both beds, once that's done, you should pick up all the drawings and stuff from the floor and put them in the box Naruto has. Naruto, I'd like you to look in the dressers to see if you find something, if you do, empty it out, and start putting your clothes in it after getting all the dust out. Kakashi, I think you should help Neji with the picking up stuff. Rock Lee, you could help Naruto with your stuff. Hinata and I can sweep the floors and mop them after… If you don't mind that is." They all agreed to my directions and got to work. Neji stripped the sheets sending out _a lot _of dust flying in the air. Kakashi had started picking up the art supplies and Naruto and Rock Lee were pulling out old clothing from the dressers. Hinata and I had started at different extremities and decided it would be quicker if we met in the middle with all the dust to pick it up.

Dust, dust, and more dust everywhere. I might have sneezed a lot, but it was kind of fun, I got to know them a little better. We were each taking turns asking questions. "If you could summon animals, what would you summon?" Naruto had asked. I thought about it. "I summon toads." He added.

"I summon dogs." Kakashi had answered. _Did he ever take off that mask? _I randomly wondered.

"I don't know…" Neji had said after thinking.

"I'd summon tortoises! Just like Guy sensei!" Rock Lee had shouted with pride and joy.

"I don't know either." Hinata had said.

"I'd like to summon raccoons. They're just so cute!" I answered. They seem to think about it for a second. We all continued that way for a while, each taking their turns asking questions. Rock Lee had asked what was our biggest dreams. I had stayed silent during that one. Afterward, it was Hinata's turn followed by Kakashi and finally Neji. Their eyes rested on me when it was my turn. I honestly didn't know what to ask. There was so much I didn't know but couldn't ask.

"How old are you?" I ready had an idea of all their approximate age, apart from Kakashi. He was too well hidden behind that mask of his. "I'm 16. Going on 17 in a couple of months." I said answering my own question.

"Most of us are too. Kakashi is obviously older though. He's 24?" Naruto said ending in a questioning tone. "My turn again!" He said excitedly. His happiness could really rub off on you, or annoy you, if you were more like Neji.

We kept cleaning, laughing and having fun. No one noticed the time and we ended up cleaning up the entire room. The piano had been dusted off and pushed in the corner parallel to the beds, the dresser had been emptied of their contents and replaced by the boys clothes, the hard wood floor was mostly free of dust and nicely cleaned and all the artistic material had been packed into a box, which was then placed into a storage room. The boys had agreed that Kakashi would have one of the beds, and Naruto the other. Lee and Neji would share the pull out bed in the living room and the girls would use the same bed in my room. Now that I had gotten to know my roommate a little better, I didn't mind at all bucking with Hinata. I silently hoped that Hinata felt the same way.

"Does anyone know what time it is? We really need to wake up early tomorrow. The bus won't wait for anyone you know." I asked.

"What exactly is a bus?" Neji asked. "And we already graduated, I'm guessing this is the same thing as the academy. What are we supposed to learn now?"

"Well first off, a school bus, you guys really don't know what it is? It's like a car, but bigger. We are the first ones to get picked up, after we go get other people and then straight to school. And as for school, well I'm guessing we're all being put into the 10th grade, even though you and Lee are older. You'll see when you get there."

"What's a car?" Naruto and Lee asked in sync.

"It's a vehicle you use to get to places fast. Do you really not know what it is? The streets are full of it!" I answered the best way I could (My explanations really do suck.).

"I think she's talking about the thing that almost squished us on the road." Hinata said trying to help.

"What? You almost got scrambled?! You guys should be more careful! You need to check both sides before crossing! And don't walk straight in the middle of the road." I explained a little panicked. "Anyways, anyone have the time, I think it's pretty late now." I added slightly calming down.

When no one answered, we all mutually decided to go look for a clock in order to answer the question that had me so stressed out. I had hung those circular clocks with the little needles at multiple places. I didn't know why I placed them there since I had so much trouble reading the clocks. In the kitchen, the digital clock flashed 11:46. We were _so _late. I groaned. I'd have trouble tomorrow morning.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked with concern. "We're late. It's already 11:46. It's gonna take us time to get ready and go to sleep. Some of us will be up 'till at least one in the morning." I explained. "You guys should start getting ready. Here, I'll show you where the bathroom is. You all need to shower right?" I asked.

To my surprise, only I took showers at night. They all showered in the morning. "That's one less worry for tonight… It'll be a big one for tomorrow." I muttered. "We should make a schedule or something. That way some of us can get more sleep, and we can all be on time." I suggested. They accepted my idea and they quickly determined when everyone would get their turns at the washroom.

I showed them to the bathroom and the boys each took their turn getting their toothbrushes and other toilet related necessary items while us girls (me and Hinata) cleared some space in my little closet to fit Hinata's clothing. She didn't have much and that made the task a lot easier, however, we were both tired meaning it took us quite some time. Finally we'd gotten the clothes Kat had gotten them to fit. Turns out, she'd picked up a couple of jeans and shirts for me as well. There was no way I'd be wearing them, I was still mad at my former friend and refused to have anything to do with her… other than the people sharing my house since they we're somehow connected… I had grown quite attached to these people in the little time I spent cleaning, they didn't count as Kat related to my eyes. So yes, nothing "Kat related".

A soft knock came from the door and blond hair became visible through the door.

"Can I come in?" the boy asked poking his head through the door.

"Usually, when you knock, you wait before the person answers before poking your head through the door you know." I said making my way to the door to open it entirely. Naruto stepped in with a goofy grin plastered on his mischievous face.

"I was just coming to say that we finished with the bathroom. It's all yours now." He informed.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Yep. Heading back right now."

"Good night then, see you tomorrow morning Naruto." Hinata said coming up behind me. He bid her a goodnight and sweet dreams then left. Hinata was beat red when I closed the door. Her regular skin tone was coming back slowly. That girl must have a serious crush on the boy.

I changed into my pjs and made a quick round around the house to make sure everything was fine and that all the doors and windows were firmly shut and locked before slipping into get beside an already asleep Hinata. Careful not to wake up my roommate, I shifted my weight on one side of the bed and plugged in my cellphone charger. I let the starry night calm me down and bore me to sleep. _Now I sort of hope it's not just a dream. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I don't think they've ever been to high school. I wonder if they even know what it is. What will they like for breakfast tomorrow? What if someone is amaxophobic? How will they get to school? Do they have school bags and papers and binders and pencils and pens and … stuff? The unknown would be known in the morning. _And the darkness invaded me as I fell into a peaceful slumber… For a couple of minutes that is.

**First of all, Amaxophobia is the fear of riding in cars… I think buses might also fit into that category xD**

**I'm sorry if there are any "she" or stuff like that in the chapter when it really should be Me/My/I … It's cause this chapter was originally in the third person and I jut changed it… I tried my best to correct it all…**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was really boring D: I tried my best… I always find that the second chapters are the scrappiest ones… Anyways, I PROMISE the next one will be awesomer cause THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! I'm actually super excited to write it and my brain is overflowing with ideas! **

**JUST BEFORE YOU STOP READING**

**I wanna say thanks to some people xD**

**I'd like to thank Just4theheckofit98 for adding my story to the story alerts! :D It meant a lot :D**

**I'd also like to give a quick thanks to Amichalap for putting it in the favorites and the alerts! :D**

**Let me know what you think :D And If you have suggestions or ideas, let me know! :D I'll be happy to add them to the next chapter :D Bye bye :) ps. Go check out Kuttie-killers fanfic if you haven't seen it! xD NOW Bye XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, this is chapter 3. I almost gave up and quit. My laptop crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING I had before. I was so upset. I really didn't want to do this one. I'm sorry if it is scrappy. I promise to make the next one awesome. I mean 2 scrappy chapters is a lot … so yeah. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! **

Chapter 3

I shot out of bed and glared at it. That stupid thing, I hit it as hard as I could (not really… Just enough to make it shut up.) Gods I hate alarm clocks, and this early in the morning was no different from the previous. Actually, my hatred might have been a tad more intense due to my lack of sleep from the night before. I had slept for no more than a few hours. Lets just say that when you're bunking with someone who tends to mumble/talk in her sleep, plus kicks you at random times during the night, sleeping can be a _very _hard task. Especially for me since the slightest of sounds wake me up at night. I looked back at my roommate, just to make sure the alarm hadn't woken her up. Nope, she was still sleeping. That's good I guess. I cautiously dragged my lazy feet to the bathroom. The mirror above the cold white sink reflected my image and discouraged me. I don't really wake up with messy hair and all, but when I don't sleep well, I look like a really depressed, or like a zombie (I looked zombiesque? Is that the word?). There is no missing the big dark circles beneath my eyes or the way my mouth curved slightly downwards. Then there is my skin. Practically as white as a sheet, and _that _is not even an exaggeration. A zombie. It is exactly what I looked like this morning.

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite outfit; a pair of dark faded skinny jeans (that are actually a little loose on me), my favorite long sleeved shirt with little stars printed at the front and a red fleece American Eagle sweater to keep me warm at school. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I clipped a silver necklace with a USB stick and a little star on it around my left belt hoop and slipped the bright pink USB memory stick in the pocket letting the chain dangle from my pants. I added the necklace I always wear and a pair of star shaped earing to complete the look. I love stars. I am a star girl without a doubt, I always had one on me somewhere.

I vacated the bathroom for the next person and headed for the kitchen. Neji passed by and glared at me. _Not a morning person_ I noted. I wondered if he ever did smile, or show any kind of kindness. So far, I didn't think so. He grunted and shut the bathroom door. I hoped it was his way of saying hi and not an insult. I took out pans, bowls, plates, spoons, glasses and everything else I would needfor the breakfast. A realization hit me when I set the final plate on the table. Scappers. I didn't know what they ate in the morning for breakfast. I looked back at the time. Neji still had 20 minutes before he had to clear the bathroom… I should just wait. Besides, if I make too much noise, I might end up waking up Lee in the other room. I grabbed all the boxes of cereal I had gotten the day before and set them on the table. I had a lot of cereal. I eat cereal almost _all _the time. My favorites were the holiday Rice Krispies. I knew there wasn't a difference between the regular and the one with the colors, but the color one was still my favorite. I glanced back at the clock, not even 5 minutes had passed. _Just great._ I thought.

After my third round around the house, I decided to tiptoe into my room and grab a book. I cautiously peeked into the room and stopped Hinata still sound asleep in the room. Carefully, I opened the door and stepped in. _Grab and go._ my brain ordered. I grabbed the book on the little desk and turned to leave. Once I was back in the hallway, I let myself breathe again. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. I closed the door behind me and left to go read in the kitchen. I had enough time to read a dozen of pages before I felt someone's presence watching me read over my shoulder. The person smelled good, kind of clean, disinfected, cady-like, sweet and sour at the same time and something else indescribable. It was a weird scent I liked a lot. Neji was staring right at me with a curious expression covering his face. He was eyeing the book, trying to read the title, however I didn't let him. The book rested on my lap with my arms covering the title.

"What are you reading?" he finally asked discouraged.

"A book." I replied stupidly. He looked like he wanted to face palm. I was a very face palm worthy person. He would probably end up with a huge lump on his forehead after spending an hour alone with me.

"Ok..." His stomach grumbled and I shot to my feet.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Food?" he replied. Ha ha. Very funny. I guess this is what I got for the "book" answer.

"Can you narrow it down a little? Potatoes? Cereal? Pancakes? French toasts?"

"What are pancakes?" He asked rising an eyebrow. I almost had a heart attack (not really). Was he joking? I waited for him to tell me he was kidding. He did not do that.

"Well… They're pancakes. Chocolate chips are the best if you ask me. I can make you one if you want."

He shrugged. I took it as a yes and got to work. He watched me cook like I was something interesting and observing worthy.

Neji swallowed 3 pancakes and Lee popped up asking him what it was. Long story short, everyone ate pancakes and they all appeared to have liked it. Well, now I knew what to make next time. I grabbed a yellow glass and poured some milk and cereal into it then went around the house quickly collecting everything I needed for school. I drained the cup of its contents and dropped it into the sink. The clock indicated 7:07. Perfect. We were going to be on time if we left in the next few minutes.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked to the group sitting on the table discussing about various plans of escape out loud. Funny how I had done that when I first got there. I don't think I was supposed to hear their plan, but they weren't exactly whispering about it. They each nodded and we put on a jacket, grabbed our school bags and headed out into the cold. I silently wondered _why _they needed a plan of escape. It's not like some random psychopath was going to try and kidnap them… Or was there?

I lead the silent group to the bus stop and we waited. No one spoke, they seemed stressed, even Neji. I went through my brain trying to find something comforting.

"It's not that hard. You guys don't really need to worry about high school. It's probably just like that academy you guys were talking about… the only thing is that the things you learn will probably be more complex than before." I said. I thought a little more.

"Did you guys have lockers at the academy? There are lockers here, and you have to go from classes to classes. They're pretty easy to find. The school isn't big compared to most of the other ones. I can help you find the classes if you ever do need help." I added speaking faster and faster as I went. "And then there's lunch. It's the same as when you went to the academy… I think. If it's not, it's probably really similar to it. I don't know if you guys know how to read schedules, but it's –" Neji cut me off.

"I think we missed over half the things you said." Neji said for everyone. I blushed and apologized. Just as I was about to explain it all again, Kat pulled over and rolled down the window. She ordered Kakashi to get in the passenger seat and they both drove off. Not long after Kat's departure, the bus came to a stop at the invisible white line on the gravel and opened to the door releasing a current of hot air.

I climbed the stairs and made my way to the back of the school bus and chose the seat on the left. I placed the bag on my knees to create space if any of them wanted to share the seat with me. One by one, they entered the bus and selected the seats closest to me. Hinata chose share my seat, which was weird since I have never sat with anyone on the bus since I was… Never. This really was the first time someone was sitting with me. Poor Naruto, he was stuck alone. At least he was beside us. Neji, who was sitting in front of us, asked some questions about school. The more I answered, the more I realized something. Would they realize that some people were total jerks? And what about all the bad things related to school? What would they do when they found out? The bus came to a stop. 4 teenagers entered without noticing us. I must have been due to a habit the cortex (a big part of your brain) had developed after all these years of boredom in a town who's population was lower than 1000 people.

The bus stopped at its final stop to pick up people. After this, we were off to school. No one had really paid attention to the new people at the back. They all sat at the front while listening to music. I am usually the same… Well, I usually read a book, and I sit away from all of them. I was talking about different things with Hinata when the bus came to a stop. It's final stop. Great. School. I hate school. Everyone rose and blocked the alley. I decided to wait 'till most of them left before getting up myself. Neji and Hinata decided stay seated like me.

"This is going to be great!" Lee exclaimed getting up. Naruto nodded and mirrored Lee's movements. Neji pulled on Lee's orange winter jacket to make him sit back down. Once half the people were already outside, we all got up and followed them.

Kat and Kakashi were waiting for us at the entrance of the school. _If they were coming here, couldn't they have just given us a ride? _I asked myself. I frowned at Kat and she raised an eyebrow. _How the fruits do they do that!? _I was never able to the eyebrow thing. It always ended up messed up when I tried it. They accompanied us to the office and that is where I took my leave. I went straight for my locker. I unlocked the lock and stuffed my bags in it. Science was my first class. It was easy and it was my favorite subject. The only inconvenience was the big textbooks. I gathered the blinder, crayon box and the textbook then dropped it on the floor to close the door and lock it. Picking it all up again, I began making my way to the class. Halfway there, my name rang from the intercom. _Darn it!_ I sighed and did a U-turn. Thank the gods I was small, it made it so much easier to pass between people, not that I needed to since everyone tried their best not to touch me. I hugged the books closer to my chest and hurried to the secretariat.

The 5 teenagers living at my house were waiting for me, Neji looking as grumpy as he usually did, Naruto and Lee grinning like little boys and Hinata smiling at the ground. Mrs. Thompson called me forth. That lady was a little chubby which actually looked pretty good on her and she wore glasses at the tip of her nose. She looked like a granny from one of those movies people always watched. "Here," She said handing me a couple of sheets of paper along with a warm smile. The students might have been mostly jerks, but all the teachers were sweet… Mostly. "It's incase you're late for your classes." She added. "I need you to show them around the school and to their classes. Oh!" she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Ouch, it left a bright read mark. "You'll have to show them the their lockers as well. They have all the numbers and schedules. The lockers are near yours." She informed me. I smiled and nodded. We turned to leave and she stopped us. "Would any of you like a cookie? You can help yourselves to the plate right there." She offered. Start shaped cookies rested on a little plate. Stars are so hard to resist. I took one and thanked Mrs. Thompson then jumped out of the office and landed into the busy hallway. I began moving around people, and they stared. Haven't they ever been told that staring is rude? Hinata tapped on my shoulder.

"My locker number is 828. Is it close to yours?" she asked. I smiled.

"It's right beside mine." Naruto stepped up.

"Is mine close by too?" he asked. I looked down on the page. _Locker number: 831 _was written. I smiled again.

"Yup." I said. This time Rock Lee asked, or shouted.

"Mine is 902. Am I close?" he asked hopeful. I cringed. The last thing I wanted to do was destroy someone's hopes. The answer must have showed on my face since he frowned. "It's all right! Ten Ten will be with me!" he added with determination.

"Shouldn't Neji be with you? I'm guessing he was placed in the 11th grade with you since you're both the same age."

"Kat thought he was too immature and stupid so she had him placed in the 10th –" Neji smacked Naruto. "HEY!" he protested.

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Neji practically spat at him. I tried my best not to laugh at that, I mean poor him, it must be pretty embarrassing for him.

"Then you'll be beside Hinata." I told him. He glared at me. Was he _ever _in a good mood?

First I showed Lee to his locker, turns out, he was actually pretty close. His locker was just around the corner of the giant square that the school formed. We were a little less than 30 seconds a part. They all took in the plain metallic green rectangle. Naruto turned and asked, "How do you open these?" I pointed at the little lock attached to the locker.

"Just put in the combination and it should open." I said. They all looked confused. "Do you want me to show you?" I asked. Lee nodded. He handed me the paper and I quickly scanned it for the 3 numbers. 03-13-23 are the key numbers. I asked Lee to step forth so I could show him. "First of all, you're not supposed to show these 3 numbers to anyone. Now, you'll have to memorize them, or write them down somewhere incase you forget." I pointed at the numbers on the sheet. "Step one is passing the 0 three times going left." His expression was even more confused than before. Great, I wish I were better at explaining. I sighed and showed him. "Then you stop at the first number like this. Now you pass the 0 once and stop on the second number. Now you go straight to the last number by turning the thing on the opposite way and you pull down." Just like magic, the lock opened. "Did you understand it?" I asked him. When he didn't answer, I told him to try it out himself. He repeated all the steps out loud, however, he got the lock to open… After the 6th try that is. The bell was about to ring and the others still haven't seen their lockers. I quickly showed Lee how to read his schedule and what to take for that class. We waited on him and finally he shut the locker and we were off to find the other ones.

I gave the Locker 101 course a couple of times. Hinata and Neji had it the first time, but Naruto was still having a little trouble. I let Lee help him out while we compared schedules. Kat had made sure to give us all the same classes to make everything easier. They each grabbed everything they needed and waited on Naruto. The tardy bell had rung at least 5 minutes ago and I was getting impatient. _Finally _he had everything and we were off to locate Lee first class. He had English, it wouldn't be too hard to find it in the Language department. We walked down the large, colorful and empty hallway looking at the numbers over the doors. Students painted some of the doors, it wasn't vandalized, there was an art committee and each year they got the chance to paint something on a door at school. I had been part of that once when I moved in. We came to a stop at a door with fairies, unicorns, leprechauns and basically everything fictional that your mind could come up with. This was Miss Tanya Labonté's class. She was an amazingly bizarre teacher, one of my favorites actually. She never taught me anything, but I crossed her in the halls often and she always looked happy. Lee was lucky to have her as English teacher. He wouldn't be bored during her lessons. I gestured at the door. Lee turned looking a little afraid. "Don't worry! She's great." I said trying to reassure him. Lee sucked in a breath and knocked at the door.

Mrs. Labonté opened the door just enough to poke her head through it. She had a giant grin on her face and Lee looked like he was about to pee in his pants. He probably thought she was a few fries short of a happy meal… Most people thought so. I didn't. I probably would have reacted the same way he was right now if I was new and didn't know her. She did sort of look scary. "Boo." Said the teacher. Who knew Lee's eyes could widen? Mrs. Labonté opened the door entirely and stepped out of the classroom. Over a dozen of curious eyes watched us. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"He's in your class. His name is Lee and he's new." I answered for him. The 25 years old teacher eyed the boy.

"Thanks." She said. "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself." She said pushing him through the door. Once she closed it again Hinata spoke.

"I'm scared."

"Me too" said Naruto.

"Our science teacher isn't like her, they're all different. Ours is called Mr. Blue. He's… Fine I guess. His classes can be a little boring sometimes." I led them down to the science department and stopped at the only unpainted door. "This is it." I said. "Ready?" I didn't give them a chance to reply because I was already knocking. Mr. Blue opened the door and scolded.

"You're late and in big trouble missy. Just because you score perfect tests each time doesn't mean you he the right to skip." He said practically glairing. I showed him the note and his face became a little redder. His moustache contained aging hair and he needed a shave… add a mint to that list. I wondered if there was a polite way to tell someone they had a stinky breath. Probably not.

"These are the new students. They're all in your class Sir." I said calmly. This was the reason why I said _Mostly _nice before. This teacher was a total jerk most of the time. The science teacher scanned them completely before grumbling. Doesn't that sorta remind you of Neji when he wakes up? I think so. He moved aside and let me pass. I went to the back of the room and took my regular seat. I sat alone and beside me was another empty table. Mr. Blue thought it was a good idea to isolate me. As I passed down the alley, I heard people call me "loser" and "stupid". I ignored them all and took my seat letting the books take up the entire table. Naruto Neji and Hinata stood at the front of the classroom. Hinata seemed scared as scrappers, Neji didn't seem to care and Naruto was smiling like he always did.

"These will be our new students and I expect you to make them feel welcome." He said. "Introduce yourselves." He ordered right after. Naruto went first.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" he shouted proudly. Again, why _did _he use his last name? "And I like ramen!" he added cheerfully. I saw some of the girls looking at him like he was eye candy.

"I'm Neji and this is my cousin Hinata." He said. Hinata seemed grateful towards her cousin. She wouldn't have to talk.

"She looks hot. Just look at those boobs." I heard a guy whisper to his friend. I usually am pretty non-violent, but his comment made me wanna smack the idiot. Other girls had started "falling in love" with Neji. I was pretty sure that every girl would have the hoots for him eventually. I glanced around the room, everyone's eyes were fixated on the new people. Mr. Blue cleared his throat.

"You." He pointed at Neji. "Sit with her." This time he pointed at me. _Just great._ I thought. "You two will take the empty table beside her." He ordered the almost-couple. I gathered my books on one side making space for Neji. He slumped down on the chair and dropped his books.

"Why doesn't the girl sit with Brume?" someone asked almost spitting out my name like a nasty curse. I really don't know what I did to ever make all these people hate me. I guess I'm just not a people person.

"Because the guy looks stupid. Maybe by making him sit beside a brain ball, some of the girl's smarts will rub off on him." Explained Mr. Blue. _Oh snap._ I thought. _Please don't do anything Neji! Please! Humans can be really stupid, but stay calm! Don't let them get to you! It only gets weirder! _I thought over and over again. Maybe if I hoped enough, he wouldn't kill the rude teacher. When I opened my eyes again to look at my new partner, he was staring at me wide eyed. Great. What did I do _this _time? I turned my attention back to the notes and started writing them down on a black lined paper.

Neji was still staring at me wide eyed when I finished. _Why are you looking at me like that?_ I wrote on the edge of the paper I was using. Luckily, he caught on and read it.

_You… I heard you in my head. _He replied on his own page. Now it was my turn to look at him confused. "I see we already have two love birds in the room. Mind sharing what you two are saying to the class?" Mr. Blue said. Could a teacher ever be _more _annoying? 'Parently yes. I blushed a deep scarlet and some girl insulted me. Naruto seemed to have heard.

"What did you say?" he asked. _NO! Don't defend me! You'll become a loser just like me! _I thought.

"You did it again!" Neji exclaimed. What the fruits. Confusion took over my brain.

"How can you say something like that to her when you don't even know who she is?" Naruto practically shouted at the girl who had insulted me.

"Can you _ever _keep your mouth shut?!" Neji replied turning to Naruto. That seemed to have made the girl like Neji some more. _Beautiful._ I thought.

"Am I going to have to send some people to the principal's office?" Mr. Blue intervened. This made everyone shut up. Thank the gods. For once that good for nothing teacher was useful.

When we first came in, I thought Naruto would have been the first one sent to the principal's office. Turns out, I was right. Let's just say that Naruto and science experiments don't mix. He ended up exploding a test tube and a couple of other things… he might have insulted the teacher as well, but let's just skip that for now. I opened my locker and stuffed everything in it. I wished I could go home again. I didn't want to be here now. I wanted to disappear, in a warm comfortable bed if possible. The one thing that surprised me was that I wanted to cry. I never cried, not since was 5. Art was next. After that only 2 more classes and school would be over. I sighed and reached for my art binder all the way up in my locker. I had to jump to get it. Just as I was about to jump again, a hand appeared above me and grabbed the dark blue binder. "This one?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Yes, thanks." I said appreciating her gesture. She really was nice, and shy. We had a lot in common too. I closed the door still thinking about my new friend. I hoped she really was my friend.

We looked over at Neji. First day of school and he was already being swarmed by girls. His dark jeans and grey shirt did look kind of nice… I guess. I was not going to be like one of those girls and fall for him. Nope. That is not me. I brought back my attention to Hinata and Naruto. A couple of guys passed and stared at her chest. Rude. I wanted to kick their butts, but that is not something nice to do. Some actually stopped and asked the girl if she wanted to eat with them. She tried to refuse, but she only got redder and hugged her books to her chest tighter. Naruto stepped in protectively each time. I had the urge to ask if they were dating, however, I didn't want to seem rude. Lee joined us not long after I shut the plain cold metallic locker door. "That lady has the spirit of yogurt! I mean Youth!" Lee yelled as he approached.

"Who does Bushy Borws?" Naruto asked.

"The lady teacher I had. Guy sensei would love her!" he replied all happy and stuff. At least he wasn't scared anymore.

"What class are you going to now?" I asked him. He had a calculator… Maybe maths?

"It said Science with Mr. Blue." He replied. I tried the rising a single brow thing and decided against it. I probably just looked retarded.

"Good luck. He's a real… stupid." Naruto commented.

"He is correct." Hinata said shyly.

"He sent me to the principal's office and it was so boring. It's like when Tsunade lectures you."

"That sounds horrible!" Lee really did look horrified.

"Why are you bringing a calculator? Mr. Blue is the biology teacher. You don't need that." I pointed at the calculator that was about to fall.

"I didn't know what it was. It's not deadly is it?" he asked concerned.

"No… Here, look. It calculates numbers and stuff for you." I gave him a quick demonstration and they all looked surprised.

"This is like youthful magic!" Lee exclaimed. Why did he talk so much about youth?

"We'd better get going now." I said ruining their fun.

That class actually did pass by quick. It was art after all. The only instruction had been to draw what felt right. That was easy to do. I closed my eyes and let my hands flow. Naruto took a peek over my shoulder. "Whoa. Sai would love this." He said. I turned to him with a quizzical expression.

"Who's Sai?"

"He's a friend who loved to draw." And with that, Naruto returned to his painting. I looked back at my painting. A single blooming rose stood in a patch of brume. Yes, my name is Brume and the rose was in some brume… Funny right? I had a weird name, but I liked it. It was more me, I'd hate to have had a common name. Little stars decorated the background of the sketch, it was quite simple, but that was my style. There never really was a meaning to it, not one that I'd found myself, I always said a bunch of random scrap if I had to present it. I took a quick glance at the other's painting. Naruto's drawing looked like it had been made by a 3 year old using wax crayons… No offence to him. Neji's wasn't any better, but Hayley seemed to love it. I sighed and looked at Hinata's drawing. She drew a cute anime girl holding hands with a boy. The way the two characters hair were drawn, it was pretty clear that it was meant to be her and Naruto.

Before we knew it, the bell had rung sentencing us to lunch. I hid the drawing between pages of my agenda and vacated the space I had been using then waited for the gang to join me at the door. Wow, Neji was already popular, he had a couple of girls (including Hayley) waiting for him at the door. Naruto whispered something to him and came to join me. "We won't need to wait for Neji. He said he'll catch up later." Naruto repeated. I nodded as Hinata joined us with a small smile. We weaved through the little crowd of girls and into a busy hallway. Lee was waiting for us at our locker talking to a couple of boys from the 11th grade. He seemed to be enjoying himself talking about youth and stuff. He made friends, that was cool. Lee noticed us and beamed a giant smile in our way. One of the guys turned around and the smile fell off his pimpled face. _Perfect._ I told them to keep on a head without me and did a U-turn. I walked down all 4 corridors before stopping at my locker again.

I grabbed a pen, pencil, eraser, clipboard and some papers along with my jacket and headed out. Out of the school and out into the cold to the place I liked the most ; the secret tree hidden in a forest near by. No one knew about, it might be due to the fact that no one likes to go in the forest and they all have better things to do. I don't. I like the outdoors, and forests with big trees that I can climb. The secret tree was _huge. _I stumbled upon it a long time ago when I moved. On the first day of school, it seemed like everyone had already chosen to dislike me. I didn't want to be in the same room as them back then. It's different now obviously, I got used to it. The secret tree was my sanctuary. It was peaceful, calm and everything I needed. It made me feel like I belonged.

I entered the big unexplored forest and began to walk in the direction of the secret tree. I really should consider naming it. I stumbled a couple of times along the unexciting path. I had almost reached the tree, and that's when I felt _it._ Someone had been following me this entire time. Gods I was stupid for not noticing before, or was I? I had been alert the entire way and the intruder hadn't once made any noise or any other thing to give himself/herself away. My heart started beating frantically and my breathing started becoming ragged. This was not good. Leaves fell and a small thump was heard. The intruder was now behind me, and he wasn't alone. I was defenseless, alone and in a forest and about to get an asthma attack. Beautiful. Not even screaming bloody murder would help me now.

**Ok, so this is it. Like I said, I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER! Please let me know what you think, so far no one really has, but it would be greatly appreciated to know what is good and what is bad xD You know… In PM or Reviews… Or something. *****Sigh.***** I must not be making sense. Sorry. It's late. Good night! I hope you liked it at least a little! **

**PLEASE let me know what you think **

**Bye! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**There we go! Chapter 4! I find it's better than the one before… Anyways, I just wanna give a special thanks to firetrail and daydreamer1008! So yeah.. Thanks Firetrail for adding my story to your favorites and to your story alerts, and thank you Daydreamer1008 for adding this story to your story alerts! :D**

Chapter 4

_I entered the big unexplored forest and began to walk in the direction of the secret tree. I really should consider naming it. I stumbled a couple of times along the un-existing path. I had almost reached the tree, and that's when I felt it. Someone had been following me this entire time. Gods I was stupid for not noticing before, or was I? I had been alert the entire way and the intruder hadn't once made any noise or any other thing to give himself/herself away. My heart started beating frantically and my breathing started becoming ragged. This was not good. Leaves fell and a small thump was heard. The intruder was now behind me, and he wasn't alone. I was defenseless, alone and in a forest and about to get an asthma attack. Beautiful. Not even screaming bloody murder would help me._

Fight or flight my instincts yelled. Well, fight was out of the question in the state that my stupid breathing problem had put me in. Flight it is. In my years of "on the run" experiences, I had learned some pretty good survival tricks in the domains of self-defence, hiding and escaping. Lesson number one, if you think that someone is following you, keep walking like you don't suspect a thing, you know, to make sure that the person was following you, cause if you both turn a at the same corner, let's face it. You're being stalked. I believe that the fact that I am alone in the forest pretty much means that the intruders were after me, and I already stopped dead in my tracks, so much for that rule. Lesson number two, try to get a good look at the attackers. It was pretty hard to do right now since they were both behind me. Lesson number three, if they seem weaker than you, you may stand your ground or run away. If they seem bigger than you, RUN LIKE HELL. Well, I couldn't see them, run like hell it is. I easily broke into a rapid sprint leaving the attackers (that had not attacked yet) behind. I didn't need to see anything to know that I had surprised them. You can tell a lot about a person with sounds. For example, my pursuers were usually good at running silently, the way they dropped their feet on the ground was a clear indicator of that. But now, the question is, _why_ are they letting me hear them? Wouldn't it have been easier if I didn't hear them? Just sneak up on me? It would be easier.

I ran for the secret tree. My lungs felt like they were about to collapse and my breathing was very off. That was possibly due to the lack of oxygen swallowing. Fruits, they were getting closer. My head started spinning and the ground shook beneath my feet. It was probably only an effect created by my poor health state. Blood pounded in my ears and that was it. The secret tree stood motionlessly before me. It was one of the biggest oak trees I had ever seen, yet no one knew it existed. There was a magical feel to it, maybe it was just the scenery that made it look magical and it appeared almost like the way you see in the movies. You know, those big mystical trees from a fairy tale? With the sunlight cascading on its bare branches, making the snow look shinier than diamonds? I hid behind the very pretty tree and let myself fall on the cold hard snow covered ground. Leaning my head against the tree, I tried to calm down and to get the breathing back to a regular pace. It was a lot harder than it sounded. I had to concentrate on staying calm, but listen for people chasing after me. Not easy. Footsteps had started approaching. My heart began beating faster as the footsteps neared my secret hide out. _Hold still. Don't move. Crappers. _Even if I didn't move, my heavy breathing had given me away. Long dark hair appeared above my face. "Can't… breathe…" I tried to tell the man staring down at me. Cold emotionless eyes met my slightly panicked gaze.

"What do we do?" the man with the pupiless eyes asked his companion.

"I can sense them near. We have to get her out of her." Ordered his friend. Neji grumbled something inaudible beneath his breath and picked me off the floor effortlessly in a bridal style. I buried my head in his chest trying to find my breathing. This made him stop in surprise, or was it confusion? It wasn't the first time this had happened (the breathing. I confuse guys… and girls all the time.), however, it was the first time that it had taken me this much time to regulate my breathing pace. From my peripheral view, I saw a flock of yellow hair dart into the sky and not long after, Neji had followed Naruto up into the trees. Normally, I would have silently freaked out at the thought of tree-travelling, but my brain decided that breathing was a priority. Smart brain. Neji hugged me a little closer to his chest and my heart did a little flop. Okay, maybe not so smart brain, what was that? Before I could try to figure out the heart thing, my breathing snapped me back to reality.

"She's turning blue!" he whisper-shouted at Naruto. I don't think I've ever turned blue. I'm pretty sure I haven't. _Calm down! _my brain ordered.

_Easier said than done! _I shouted back at it.

_Concentrate! _came it's reply. Oh my gods, I was definitely going crazy. I know normal people talk to themselves a lot, I don't think they actually have mental arguments against each other!

"Is she breathing?" asked Naruto. Neji leaned his cheek closer to my nose. His hair grazed my cheek. Wow, his hair is actually softer than most girls' hair. He cursed and raised his head. I really should concentrate on living through this instead of hair. What is wrong with you brain?

"No. What do we do?" he asked with a hint of nervousness slipping into his voice. They thought about it. _I need to calm down to regulate my breathing. _I tried to tell them. I was pretty sure my mouth barely moved when Neji spoke again. "She needs to calm down. I think it's what she's saying." He looked down at me again in confusion. And I closed my eyes. Lets see, what could I think of that would calm me down. Sitting on the roof of the house and staring up at the stars. Stars, those are cool. They're big balls of gas that are held together by the gravitational pull. If it wasn't for the gravity, they'd likely collapse. They turn into black holes when they die. That is so cool. My head began swirling with other star related information and random phobias and stupid facts. I was pulled back to reality when I felt Neji relax. "She's breathing again. She's starting to look as pale as she did this morning." He informed.

"Good because we have company." Replied his friend. Neji used yet another colorful word and speed up.

"Who? Why? What's wrong?" I asked a little confused.

"Shut up." He replied. I gave him a funky look. Being mean was not cool. (Can't this dude give anyone a break? I feel bad for his girlfriend. Geez.)

"Ninjas. There are 5. They're getting closer. They will catch up soon." Replied Naruto in a clam tone.

"We should set her down here and go to them to face them." Neji suggested.

"I'm fine. Can you _please _explain?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"Bad people are following us. We will need to fight." Naruto finally explained. "They're really low on chakra. We can take them down without any problems."

"Where do we put her?" Neji asked.

"Leave me somewhere and I'll just follow you." I threatened. "Besides. I'm fine and I can probably help."

"You?" Neji replied raising an eyebrow. "You can't fight. This isn't a fight that you normally get in this world. This is far more dangerous and if you care for your life, you will stay put."

"Sucks for you that I'm not necrophobic doesn't it?" Seeing the confused look on his face, I elaborated. "Necrophobia is the fear of death. I'm not scared to die and just so you know, I've been through _way _more than you can imagine, I think I know how to fight and survive." I said dryly. This guy can really get on someone's nerves you know?

"We should keep her with us. If someone is trying to get to her, she'll be safer with us than alone." Naruto add taking my side. I let a small smile form on my lips. Neji grumbled. Clearly he wasn't happy with the idea of having to watch out for me. I almost stuck my tongue out at him. I could be as stubborn as a mule. Neji dropped me on a high tree branch and we waited. For the first time I noticed that the boys had changed clothes. They wore the same outfits they had when we first met. Weren't they cold? My teeth where threatening to slam against each other and fall off.

We remained still as the world fell silent. Even the wind was scared to blow cold snowflakes into the beautiful yet deadly scenery that stood before us. A rustle came from nearby trees. No one moved. A knife flew towards the blond boy from the opposite direction. I closed my eyes and listened. 5 people. One behind, two on the left and finally two on the right. They were slowly moving in. My two comrades jumped from the tree ready to engage into battle. They landed with a soft thud and the enemy engaged into a close combat battle (Hopefully, not to death.). I should be down there helping, however, the thing is, I was waiting. Waiting for the last person to engage. What trick was he holding up his sleeves? My eyes flew open as loud confused curses came from both sides.

"Something is wrong with my chakra!" shouted the blond boy paying more attention to his hands than the enemy. I silently jumped behind a bush and threw a round kick to the house at the person hidden in the vegetation and forced him to the battlefield.

"Sorry!" I shouted the apology and the enemy was momentarily stunned. Perfect. I kicked him in the groin and watched him fall to the floor in pain. Another apology escaped my lips and I moved away from the grown man gasping in pain on the floor. Catching one of the pursuers punch from behind, I twisted his arm in the way that gave me control over the adult and applying a little pressure on his wrist made him fall to the floor. I looked at the scene before me. The man that had been kicked in the privates still rolled on the floor clutching his… …. That. Naruto and Neji were still engaged in an intense fight. Naruto had two men aiming everything they had at him. How unfair. I temporarily knocked out the person I was dealing with and joined the boy with the spiky blond hair. One of the attackers broke away from his partner and poorly aimed a punch at my face. I easily side stepped and lifted my knee. Strength wasn't my forte, however, speed and agility was. The guy fell on his knees and once again, I apologized. I am usually a non-violent person, however, you should never try to hurt my friends. I will and would protect my friends no matter what. I lightly hit the guy I kneed and put him to sleep. (Literally. I promise not to have killed anyone.)

Behind me, Neji took a hit to the stomach. With a grunt he took revenge on his adversary. Each duo seemed well balance I did not see the need to get mixed into the fight, but I couldn't just stand and watch. Before I had the chance to step in, both my partners had their opponents on the ground. "So… What do we do now?" I asked when Naruto and Neji started looking at me in astonishment.

"We tie them up for now. Kakashi will be able to extract the information we need." Replied Neji. The two boys looked at each other and then their gaze rested on me. They stared at me like I'd grown a pair of eyes or a tail. I'm pretty sure I hadn't… But I check anyways.

"I told you I've been in fight before." I said breaking the awkward silence. "If that's why you're giving me that look." I added.

"You took out more people than us." Stated Neji. It was actually pretty cool to see Neji surprised. Naruto shot me a grin followed with a thumbs up.

"That was awesome! I didn't think you could fight like that!" he said excitedly. I smiled.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." (Wow. Where did that reply come from?)

We tied the men on after a tree and started walking back to the school. "I have questions." I said after a few minutes of silence. "Why did they attack you? And how come _you _guys know how to fight? Can Hinata and Lee do the same? What about the other ones that are coming?" I asked. "Are there more people after you guys? Or was that it? They we're pretty easy to defeat. Why did you say your chakra was messed up? Why a—"

"It's more than one question". Neji said cutting me off. "It would be best if we answered those questions privately." He added looking around.

"I don't think there's anyone around." I replied.

"I have a question for you." Naruto stated. "Why do they look at you that way?" Confusion flashed across my face,

"Look at me how?" I asked

"Like they hate you. Why?" he elaborated. I looked down not knowing what to answer.

"I don't know. I'd honestly love to know why, but I honestly don't…" The blond boy did not seem satisfied.

Almost all done every class now, the only ones left are gym and French. Since the school was so small, the gym classes were mixed. The gym class I had was a combination of 10th grade students along with 11th grade students meaning that I was with Hinata, Naruto, Nejj and Lee in this horrid class. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore. I glanced at Hinata. She looked perfect in her gym clothes. I looked like a stick in on over-sized yellow shirt and navy blue pants wearing black running shoes. I sighed and tied the running shoes and went to stand behind Hinata. Once she finished preparing, we went to the gym. For a small school, the gymnasium was pretty big, the size of a basketball court… which would be the normal size, which was big for a school with less than 200 kids in it. The coach greeted Hinata with a smile and me with a cold glare. I groaned and sat down against the blue bricked wall. Hinata did the same and soon after, we talked as the other's joined us. We waited another minute for the rest of the girls to show up and started the class. "I want all of you to run 1o laps around the gym, 30 push-ups and 30 sit-ups. NOW!" the diabolical coach ordered. Lee shot to his feet and began rapidly sprinting. I'd always hung around behind everyone else, however I could have out run them effortlessly any day. Despite my fatigue and the little encounter in the woods, today was no different. I decided to follow my new friends during the exercises. I matched my speed with Hinata's and we silently ran. Running was fun and it ended far too soon. The 5 of us dropped to the floor and we began the push-ups followed by the sit-ups. Urg. Gotta hate push-ups. Sit-ups are actually fine…

The coach left and re-entered the gymnasium holding a clipboard and four softballs in his hands. I guess we all know what we were playing today. Dodge ball. Kill me now please! "Divide into your normal teams." Ordered the person in charge. People protested and I silently obeyed (so did they… But lets just say that my team doesn't really like me… who does?). Everyone's gaze rested on the new kids waiting to know who was going to be their new enemies, and who would their new teammates. "I want Naruto and Hinata in team A and Lee and Neji in the other, is that clear?" he practically shouted. They nodded and went to their respective teams. Hinata and Naruto joined me in my little corner behind all our team members.

"You guys know how to play right?"

"No, what are we supposed to do?" replied Naruto.

"You avoid getting touched by the ball. You can either catch it or dodge it. If you get touched by the ball, you're out. Oh, and you have to throw the ball at people on the other team to eliminate them. The first team that has no one left standing is the losing team." I explained. "Any questions?"

"Nope. I'm ready! I'll beat all of you!" shouted Naruto. Great. I guess he was going to be the main target. He really wasn't subtle was he? I sighed and scanned the other team. Haley was probably explaining the game to the two clueless boys at the front. She hung on to Neji's arm and ignored Lee.

"AND BEGIN!" yelled the gym teacher while backing up. Both teams ran to the front line in order to gather up the balls and get the first kills. I stayed behind and as did Hinata. We watched them struggle to get the balls.

"I hate this game. I'm no good at him."

"Him?" asked Hinata. Wait? I said him? Oups.

"I mean it. I don't know why I said him." We both laughed a little and dodged the ball that flashed between our faces.

"Should we be concentrating on the game?" she asked shyly.

"I dunno. I guess." I replied. I gave a part of my concentration to the game and realized that half the team on each side was already dead. "Whoa. When did that happen?" I asked a little baffled. Naruto threw the red softball at one of the stronger looking guys and eliminated him. I recognized him as the one who gave Hinata a rude comment before. How cute, maybe the boy had a crush on her too. "Naruto has god aim."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said going bright red.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked unable to hold myself. Hey, I'm a sucker for love stories, probably because I don't have a chance at one. Her face heated up even more, if it was possible.

"W-Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause you're as red as a tomato." I shot her a smile. "I think he likes you to." Her gaze widened.

"Really? What makes you say that?" she said with a hopeful voice.

"Trust me. I just know."

It wasn't surprising to know that the people remaining on both teams we're Neji, Lee, Hayley, Naruto, Hinata and I. I had figured that Kakashi, Lee and Hinata also had some pretty good skills in martial arts. I was still on the court since everyone usually kept me for the end since they I was considered as an easy target. Not that it bothered me. (Gave me peace for a while.) Hayley… Well she's just the girl that happens to be good in everything and in case you hadn't caught on, she's also the prettiest and the queen of the school. Naruto threw the ball at the popular girl and she easily ducked away from it. The game carried on 'till the bell rang. No one from the 6 of us had been eliminated and the coach finally called it a draw. He eyed me as I entered the bathroom. Why was it that everyone eyed me today? It's not like I had a bug stuck on my face! Eww.. Bugs… Besides the dark, I really really _really_ don't like bugs.

The final class finally ended and I was sitting in the school bus with Lee. Neji had taken a seat with Hayley who seemed all over him and Naruto sat with Hinata. "Is it always like this?" Lee said snapping me out of a daydream.

"What's how?" I asked confused.

"School. Is it always like this?"

"Sorta… there's new stuff sometimes. It can be either boring like scrap or fun… depends by the people I guess." I shot him a smile. "So how are the new friends you made?"

"Who? Oh, those guys? They're mean. They made fun of you. I went to sit with Hinata. You should never make fun of my friends!" He replied and his eyes sparkled.

"You don't need to stop being friends with people to stick around with me you know? I'm fine." I replied. Naruto turned around.

"We don't abandon our friends. And you are our friend." He replied. Something inside me turned. Did I really have friends now? I never thought I'd see the day where people would actually stick up for me. I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks." I finally replied in awe. "That means a lot."

"So what do we do 'till the end of the day?" asked Hinata while playing with her fingers. She flashed me a small smile and blushed. She was so cute when she was with Naruto.

"Well… I don't work tonight. We have homework… I think it's important to do that." I said thinking. "Plus I have some questions and we need to warn Kakashi about the dudes in the forest."

"And we might have to train a little." Added Naruto.

"The forest? What happened in the forest?" Lee asked, at the same time;

"What incident? Are you alright?" asked the shy girl.

"Nothing bad happened. I think we're going to have to include Brume in our mission. This is putting her in danger as well." Added Neji as he changed seats and joined the conversation. For the first time I noticed we were alone in the bus, Hayley must have just gotten off. "We should wait to get to her house before we continue this conversation." He said in a serious tone. They all eyed the bus driver and returned to their proper seats.

"Do you think Tenten Sai and Guy sensei will be here soon?" Lee asked breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"I think so." Replied his best friend. And the bus fell silent again. Thankfully, it only lasted a while since the bus stopped to drop us off at home. We walked down the snowy street. Some houses had put up lights for Christmas. That's right, this was our last week, only a few more days to survive school and our vacation would start. I looked down at my boots and slammed into something hard. Dang it. I hit a stupid stop sign and man that hurt. Everyone turned and cracked up. Neji just glared and looked pissed. Really? Wht was his problem? Was he always like this?

"So, how was the date?" I heard Naruto say. I sidestepped Neji and found Kat with Kakashi standing before us. _When did they get here? _I silently wondered. Kakashi let out a sigh and looked bored as usual.

"It wasn't a date." He finally replied. Clearly that wasn't sufficient for Naruto. He kept jumping around the adult poking him. Lee did the same. I smiled a little.

"Guess who Kakashi will be replacing at school?" Kat said in a peppy voice. Oh boy, Kakashi was going to teach at our school? Somehow that did not seem good. "Mr. Blue!" she finished before we had the chance to answer.  
"Wait. No more Mr. Blue?" I asked forgetting my anger towards her.

"Nope!" She replied with excitement. "And Guy is gonna replace the gym teacher!" This time I completely forgot my anger and hugged my former friend.

"That is so cool! No more boring lectures!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." I stated while crossing my arms.

"I know. Look, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not supposed to talk or reveal anything about my mission."

"You're going to have to." Came Neji's voice from behind. I jumped and Kat glared at him.

"Why? What did you do? Gosh you really are an idiot aren't you?" she said. I elbowed her.

"Be nice to him. It wasn't his fault."

"Ninja's attacked us. They we're really weak though." Explained Naruto.

"Yeah, even Brume took some out." He replied. Should I be insulted? I'm not _that _easy to catch… am I?

"She's going to have to learn to fight. We're putting her in danger." Added Hinata, half hiding behind her crush.

"She can't fight. She's too small! Look at her! She won't be strong enough!"

"Seriously Kat? Are you _really _insulting me? Besides I can fight better than you can." I countered. "You just didn't know it." I added.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a better fighter. You've never seen me fight."

"And you've seen _me _fight?" This had taken her off guard.

"Touché But no… But… FINE." She finished. "You can train with them, but if I see that you're too weak, you're out."

"We should go inside." Interrupted Kakashi as he scanned his entourage.

I opened the door and slipped into the warm house. We made hot chocolate and sat on the living room floor. Naruto and Neji explained what happened in the forest in details and we all listened. Once he finished, they all stared at me wide eyed. "You took out some full grown men?" Kat said. I nodded. I decided that now was the perfect time to ask the question I wanted to know the most.

"Why did they attack us?" I looked around examining their facial expressions. They seemed to be considering what they should tell me. "The truth and only the truth. I don't want anything to be kept from me." I added.

"We come from Kahona, the village of the Hidden Leaf. Two teams have been dispatched to find the devil's child. The first team is mine and the second is Guy's. My team consists of Naruto, Sai and Hinata. Usually I would have been in charge of Sakura, but she wasn't available and so Hinata is replacing her during this mission. Guy's team consists of Tenten, Lee and Neji. Tsunade. Our Hokage, Lady Tsunade ordered us to locate the devil's child and bring him back. Well… It's about summed up." Concluded Kakashi.

"So why exactly are there people attacking you?" I asked

"We don't know. It was a surprise to everyone when we saw ninjas following you." Answered Neji. "Wait, people were after _me?_ Why?" well this was confusing.

"I was trying to figure that part out myself. They might have thought you were a ninja from our village. It's the only logical conclusion I can come up with."

"Ok, so they followed me and all, I can accept that I think. It's the ninja I don't understand. They were ninjas? They were so easy to defeat."

"I don't understand that either. They must have been ninjas from this place." He said.

"I'm sure she can kick your butt **easily**." Kat defended.

"Funny how two seconds ago I was the one who was too small and weak to fight." I mumbled.

"I changed my mind." Decided my best friend.

"hrmph." Neji replied.

"So you guys are ninjas too? I'm living with ninjas… cool. So euh who exactly is the devil's child?"

"We don't know that. It's what makes this mission complicated. We have to look for the boy and bring him back, plus we can't use as much chakra now." Said Neji

"What do you mean by the 'the devil's child'?"

"Long story short, in their village, there were tailed beast, nine of them. In order to prevent them from going on a rampage and all, they sealed them away in humans. The devil is who created the tailed beasts disappeared a long time ago. They never knew what happened to him, but a few years ago, we found him. Unlike the tailed beasts, the devil appears in a human form. He had a child and we fear that the kid may cause chaos amongst the humans. To prevent all that, Tsunade decided to dispatch the teams to retrieve the child so he could go live in Kahona and learn to control his powers. That kid is supposed to have even more chakra than the devil himself. We don't know if anyone can control that much power without losing themselves." Explained Kat. Talk about a story. It was pretty cool though.

"So what happened to the people with the beasts sealed in them?" I asked getting more into the story. "Are they alright?"

"That depends by the people. Does Naruto look alright to you?" replied Kakashi."

"Naruto?" I asked confused. "Why does he need to be alright?" I asked him. "He looks fine I guess."

"Because the nine tails is sealed in me." He replied. I don't know what he was expecting, but it was pretty apparent he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"That's so cool! So like, he's in you? Is it weird? Can you control it? What if you don't? What will happen? Have you ever lost control? Is it easy living with him? Do you guys like, talk to each other? Do you have physic powers? What can you do? Oh my god! This is so cool!" Naruto ended up spending part of the evening answering my questions.

"I lost my parents when I was born. I had no friends. All I wanted was to be acknowledged. Finally one day, Iruka sensei… He's a really good friend of mine. He was my first friend, and now, I have so many. I'm my village's hero." He flashed me a proud and bright smile. I smiled too, I was happy that he had been able to come so far. Poor kid though, I understood how he felt. Living in solitude was painful and hard and lonesome.

"I've never known my parents either. I lived with some people when I was around 6, but as you can see, I no longer live with them. I've never had any friends either, not until now that is. I'm glad you guys came here. You guys are really nice." I gave them all a quick smile.

"It's late. I need to go and you guys have to do your homework." Kat said as she got up and stretched. "It's already dark outside." I looked. I hadn't even realized the sun went to bed. Stars sparkled in the night sky. They were so beautiful.

Kat had agreed to stay for dinner and we ate spaghetti, sauce and cheese. I watched my new friends try the spaghetti for the first time in their lives. We discussed about the differences between the two worlds as we finished eating. I got up and set everyone's plates in the sink and followed Kat to the door. "I really am sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine now."

"It's not. I shouldn't have. Anyways, friends?"

"Friends." I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey you!" Kat called. Neji turned confused. "Training tomorrow. Understand? All of you actually. And be ready on time. We're picking you up in the morning."

"You can't do that. There won't be enough place for all of us in your car."

"Who said I was the only one driving?" and with that, my best friend winked and disappeared through the door.

**Well… This is the end for this chapter! :D Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry if the ending was a little scrappy. I tried! Anyways, Don't be shy to let me know what you think and you should check out Kutie-Killer 's story! :D It's based on mostly the same Idea! XD**

**Anyways, bye! Oh and thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just wanted to say SORRY! In the last chapter I wrote Kohona instead of Konoha! I didn't even realize it… **

**Oh, and for the late update, it's cause something came up last week so I didn't really get a chance to write ._. plus School is really keeping me busy… Even on week-ends -.- (I still have to do some history…)**

**Chapter 5**

I turned and face the adult. "I thought you guys didn't have any cars back in the Hidden Leaf village." I said, more than little confused. Kakashi shrugged.

"We don't. She showed me how today." He replied. His voice held a little happiness. "She says I'm not that bad." He added. For Kat, "Not that bad" could actually mean really bad. Great, I might have a backseat to my death tomorrow. I shouldn't be so negative. Maybe he was actually good. He was a ninja after all, maybe driving for him was a piece of cake. (I sure hope so…)

"I'm taking the front seat." I announced. Hey, a front seat to your death is better than the back right? I have a little knowledge on how to drive, maybe I'd be able to save our lives… If it was needed. I sighed and grabbed my tote with the little stars on it from the floor and emptied its contents on the dining room table. "Anyone else wanna do homework?"

We all did homework, and what can I say? It was boring as scraps. Wasn't homework always like that? Oh, what wouldn't I give to be back in preschool to have that coloring crap? One good thing came from this. I had made up my mind that I never _ever _want to be a teacher in the future. Why? Because of Naruto (This wasn't meant in a men way. I still like the guy and all!). Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Lee had never learned any of this in their village, but Hinata and Neji were pretty quick to understand. Lee was alright, but the problem was Naruto. The information just didn't want to stick to his head. I tried explaining once more, my patience starting to run low. (Hey! It's not my fault! I tried to explain it at least 20 times before! This was a hard thing you know.) "That's a covalent bond. See, it's made with these atoms." I repeated.

It was only after all the dishes were done and everyone was bored that I remembered something. Something important. The ninjas that were tied to the tree back in the forest. We had completely forgotten about them. I hoped they were still there and alright… Even if they were enemy. Kakashi, Lee and Neji had gone to check up on them and figure out what they were going to do. I wanted no part in that, I volunteered to stay behind. Naruto and Hinata decided that I may need to be protected. Neji had agreed. For some reason I thought he only agreed in order to keep his cousin and me out of all this. We couldn't be that vulnerable against enemy like that… Could we? I did take some down last time… I still feel a little bad for that. Next time they just shouldn't attack. "This is so boring! Isn't there anything to do here?" Naruto complained. He was slumped down on the living room sofa with a bored expression covering his face. Hinata sat silently beside the boy and I was laying on the floor. We were all waiting for our friends to arrive.

"What would you want to do?" I asked just as bored.

"Can we make more things explode?" He asked, recalling the scientific explosion he created that made Mr. Blue turn… Blue.

"Nope." I said sitting up to look at him. "What's the training thing you were talking about? What exactly are we gonna train to do? What kind of fighting styles do you guys have? I think I'm better with my pressure point thing. I believe there are 42 of those. Did you know that? I'm also pretty good in speed. Lee mush be good in speed. Is he?" I wondered out loud.

"Lee is really fast. You should see him. Neji and Hinata use the Byakugan. It's really cool." Naruto said.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It's my eyes. They let me see everything with precision. I can even see your chakra points." Hinata replied in a shy voice.

"Cool." I said not knowing what to reply. Learning that someone has something similar to x-ray vision? I really don't know how to react to that. I wish I could do that though. It's a pretty cool power. I don't have any powers. How sucky. I wondered if I matched anyone at anything.

"Neji and I are also gentle fist users." She added. I had no idea what gentle fist was, but I'm pretty sure I looked stupid enough at the moment and decided against asking what it was.

"We should start training as soon as we can." Stated the blond boy.

"I don't like fighting. That is what were gonna train for. I don't want to fight anyone who hasn't done anything, even if we only do some light touch stuff in the training..." I complained.

"I think you're going to have to. Don't worry. I feel the same way" said Hinata in a shy voice. I have trouble hitting a spider and I **hate **them. Imagine me trying to hit Hinata, Naruto, Lee, or even Neji?! We might not have started off on the right foot, but I didn't want to hit the guy. Besides, they seem to have had so much training previously, where as I had a little independent training that hadn't proven useful 'till today. I sighed and got up stretching. Did you know that you stretch when your body is in need of more oxygen? It's the same for yawning. I was so under skilled in the whole fighting thing.

"Do you guys want to go something?" I asked them. I wondered if they were a couple. They would be so cute together. I made a mental note to ask Hinata when I was alone with her and looked at both their faces. Naruto's expression lit up hearing the question.

"Yes!" He nearly shouted. Hinata jumped then gave a quick nod.

"Ok… So what did you guys do in the Hidden Leaf during your free time?"

"We usually find something to do in the village but I think we can't really do that right now." Answered the blond boy. Well that wasn't really helpful. "We also do lots of training." He added.

"Anything else that we might be able to do here?"

"Not that I can think of." That wasn't very helpful.

We ended up passing a couple of hours doing nothing other than taking and asking each other questions to get to know each other better. No one objected and surprisingly, I found it fun. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. Drops of water fell on the floor. Lee, Kakashi and Neji had arrived not long ago and I had left to take a well-deserved shower. They hadn't been able to find the ninja's we captured this evening. The theory the guys conjured up was that there was another ninja hiding and waiting for his chance to free his friends. We would have to be extra careful for a while. If they followed us to the house, someone will have to start losing precious hours of sleep in order to protect everyone in case of an enemy attack at night. I watched more water fall on the white towel beneath my feet. They landed soundlessly and were absorbed into the towel material. I stepped off the towel, dried myself and put on my purple pyjamas. Everyone must still be in the living room. Discomfort settled in my chest. I was surely going to be the only one wearing pyjamas down there. I swallowed the feeling and turned the nob.

I stifled a scream as I hit someone's muscled chest when I walked out the door. Dang it. I looked up and for once it wasn't Neji I ran into. Naruto beamed a smile at me and we apologized to each other. "What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

He hesitated, unsure on how to proceed. "Euh… Well I have a question… Its about Hinata…" he started. I examined his face looking at the signs that indicated that this question was about the girl. I didn't need to look far since his face was flushed and he played with his fingers. It was clear that he had an embarrassing Hinata question. It appears that my suspicions were confirmed. The boy did have feelings for that girl. I flashed him a smile.

"Go ahead." I encouraged. Never had a love story of my own, but I liked to read about people's stories. Not movies though. I can't sit through movies centered on love. Those are so boring. I prefer my movies with a bit of romance, and a lot of action.

"Well, I was wondering… This is stupid. I don't know why I came here. Forget I said anything." He gave me a crooked smile and began to leave. I caught his arm.

"If it's because you want to tell her you love her, you should just do it." I said. He froze due to the shock and turned to face me.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"It was pretty obvious. Anyways, you should just do it. Don't look for a moment to tell her, create that moment. Know what I mean? Usually the perfect moment doesn't come. You need to turn it perfect yourself otherwise you end up waiting forever for something that you won't find. And you might lose the girl. You definitely don't want that to happen, just get her alone and ask her if she wants to go out. There's a movie theater in town. You could take her there, but I'm warning you, not many good movies play there. This town is really small." I said, trying (and clearly failing) to explain. He scratched the back of his head and thought about the advice I gave him. Wondering and asking girl advice really didn't seem like the kind of things this boy did. It's funny how even guys tend to do stuff they normally wouldn't for a girl. I wonder if anyone will do it for me someday. "Is that what you were going to ask?" I added, after realizing he hadn't asked the question.

"It was actually. Thanks." He smiled some more.

"Anytime. You can ask me whatever it is you wanna ask and I'll be happy to be of service." I said.

"Thanks." He repeated and started walking away again.

We went to bed early that night. Everyone but me that is. Sleep wasn't able to consume me for some reason. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall. I stopped at the living room and watched the two boys sleeping. They looked at peace and really cute too. My heart did a little flop. What was wrong with it? Neji turned and mumbled something. Lee remained quiet and slept peacefully. I tiptoed away from them, grabbed my coat, boots and a hat and finally went to find the window in the hallways near my bedroom. I put on the boots and coat then threw open the window. A rush of cold air blew some hair onto my face. I ignored it and slipped through the window. I sat on the roof and pulled my knees to my chest then looked up to the stars. I relaxed a little. They were so pretty shining like little diamonds in the sky. Sometimes I envied them. I wish I could be more like them. They must not have many worries and everyone thinks they are beautiful. I sighed and lay down.

I don't know how long I've been up there, but sleep was threatening to take over and I didn't want to risk falling asleep on the roof. I slipped through the open window once more and took off the boots. It's easier to move around quietly when you're barefoot. I closed the window, went downstairs to return my boots, hat and jacket to their rightful place. Once I was back in the comfort of the bed, I took a quick glance at the clock. Only 2 more hours before I had to wake up. I really should sleep more. My eyes closed and my mind lost itself amongst the bizarre dreams that came with the sleep.

Dreams. These ones were disturbing. I couldn't escape. They were following me. I didn't know what to do. Everything was blurry. I woke up with a gasp. I faintly remember what had happened. The only thing I could recall was running through a forest clutching a dress and being chased by something evil. Evil enough that you could _feel _it rolling off from whatever it was. I breathe in and out trying to chase the panic out of my chest. Footsteps came running up the stairs and burst through the door. I jumped and glanced down at Hinata sleeping beside me and then at the silhouette standing at the door ready to jump at something. I brought my finger to my lips and pointed at the girl sleeping beside me then and dragged my body out of the warm bed to join the person at the door. Once I closed the door behind me and flipped open the light blinding light. After my eyes adjusted, I realized it was Neji. "What happened?" He demanded. He could be a little more polite…

"I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about?" I asked groggily. Was he talking about my dream? How could be possibly know about that?

"I… I was there, and you were… What the" Insert 4 letter word of your choice here "is going on? It's like you're in my head. If you're doing that, you need to get the" Insert another 4 letter word of your choice here "out of it." I waited for him to finish. Pushing my buttons when I've had this little sleep is _so _not a good idea.

"What? You think I purposely went into your dreams? Into your head? Wake up dude! I don't care at all about your head and I would _never ever _want to be in your head because I don't like you much. Your super mean and it's totally uncool 'cause I did _nothing _to make you act that way." I said, and instantly regretted the words. I sighed, closed my eyes and calmed down a little before speaking again. "Look, I'm sorry but you really have to be nicer and don't come up accusing me of things 'cause that's seriously mean and all. If I really did pop into your head to show you that dream, I really didn't mean it. I don't know how it works or if I really was in your head cause this has never happened before and now I'm getting really confused plus I'm tired so I can't control what comes out of my mouth. It's like I lose control of it and all and everything that crosses my head comes right out. And then I talk and talk and… Right. I'm going it now. Bottom line, you need to be nice and-"I opened my eyes. That _JERK! _He left and I've been talking to myself! Seriously?! I walked back to the room and angrily disabled the alarm clock before it went off. Great. Night 12 of almost no sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to actually have a full night of sleep soon. I could feel it taking a toll. I grabbed my stuff and got ready for school.

Once again this morning, I read while waiting. I finished the book and walked around the house wondering and asking myself a multitude of questions. Most were related to Neji. Dang it. I hated being mad at people. Why was he like that? Had I dome something to make him that cold with me? Why did he leave while I was talking to him? I wasn't going into a ginormous speech or something. Didn't he know that it was considered extremely rude? And what was wrong with me? To think that he was cute? That guy was so not cute. Nope. Not at all. Gosh. Someone poked my arm and I jumped. Lost in thoughts, I hadn't realized Naruto had walk up behind me. "Oups. Sorry. Been thinking." I said.

"About Neji?" He said. Whoa. What?

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"I heard you two talking."

"Oh thank gods. That means I haven't gone into your brain. Not that I think that there's something wrong with it or anything. I'd rather keep my thoughts private and stay out of everyone else's head. Know what I mean? I'm not making any sense. I never do, sorry. I said.

"Ino and her dad can get into people's heads. It's their power. Are you related to them or something?" He said. Ino… Hadn't he talked about her? Oh right. The girl that goes on diet to stay thin. "The only thing is that you guys don't look alike. At all. I guess that's why I didn't know. Plus Ino never mentioned a sister before." He added.

"I don't know who my parents were. I never met them, so I really couldn't tell you who they are." I said.

"My parents are dead too, but they really loved me. I'm sure yours did too." He said.

"I don't actually know if they're dead or alive. They abandoned me when I was born. I was adopted and trust me, those people really didn't like me. My adoptive mom passed away and that made her husband go even crazier." I explained.

"I'm sure they loved you." He said.

"And I'm sure they didn't. Anyways, I tried finding them once. I learned that I have a sister, they kept her but abandoned me. Gah. Never mind this. It's not important. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, trying my hardest to change the subject. I didn't like talking about those people. They were cruel and mean, plus my real parents were just as bad for leaving me with those adults.

"Pancakes. They were so good the last time you made them." He replied with a smile. (Smart boy, not pushing me on the subject.)

"Alrighty then." I said and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, you shouldn't let Neji, or any other kids at school talk down to you like that. Defend yourself like you did today." He said.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Neji? He was exactly like that when he was a kid. He changed though. Right now… he's only like that from time to time when we screw up."

"Do I screw up a lot?"

"No. You haven't yet. It's weird that Neji is acting this way." Well that wasn't very reassuring. I sighed and got to the pancakes. I set the first one when Rock Lee came in.

"Smells good." He said. I set a plate for him and made some more. It was good knowing that I made good pancakes.

The last plate was in the dishwasher and I heard Naruto yelling at Neji. The room fell quiet and someone walked in the kitchen. "Yes?" I called.

"I didn't even make noise when I came in." Said Neji.

"You did." I countered. He said something that I didn't quite catch. The dish washer started its task.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry." He repeated. Ok, so Neji apologizing was more than just a little surprising.

"Euh… Sure." Really Brume? 'Sure.' What kind of response is that? "We should go. We don't wanna be late." I suggested. Oh great. I almost forgot about the ride we were getting by Kakashi. An unexpected wave of dizziness hit and I grabbed the counter for support. What the fruits. I steadied myself and walked to the counter. This time a chain of sneezes came from me. "Oups." I muttered.

"Can we start over? Or something?" He asked.

"Yes. That would be a good idea. 'Specially since we might die." I joked, with a smile.

"What?!" He nearly shouted, then took a defensive stance.

"Whoa, it was a joke." I said startles by his reaction. (Why does everyone take me seriously when I joke around, but they never take me seriously when I'm being dead serious?)

"Oh."

"Yeah." Awkward…

Kakashi drove. It wasn't that bad. He was actually alright. He came close to squishing a poor little racoon and a couple of pedestrians… Other than that he was going fine and soon we'd enter a hated place called school. "This is harder than some of the missions I've been on." He said and jerked the car to the right. Ok… So maybe I lied. He wasn't that good of a driver, and maybe he was actually really really (And I mean REALLY) bad at driving. His usually bored and calm expression was filled with panic. Maybe we wouldn't make it back to school. "You're doing fine. You just need more practice." I tried to reassure him. "Just keep looking at the front and stay alert." I added.

"I'm trying to. Not even Neji and Hinata's eyes would make this easy." He said, and took a glance at me. That was a mistake.

"Careful! Brake! Hit the brakes!" I shouted losing my smile. He slammed the breaks and the belt held us in our seats. My breath was knocked out and I did a little hic-up sound trying to get it back. A little kid with bright blue eyes and brown hair looked up to see the commotion and ran to his mom. "You have to keep your eyes on the roads in these areas. This is a kid neighbourhood. You never know when one of them will run smack in the middle of the road and surprise you."

Turns out we did make it to school in one piece, and I also really needed to find a bathroom to throw up in. "I'm driving on our way back." I called.

"You should, you're surely better than him." Neji added.

"Please do. I don't want to die." Said Lee, as he closed the car door.

"Thanks for the support." Replied Kakashi with his normal bored expression. I grabbed the necessary things for my next class and waited with Hinata, Lee and Naruto at Kat's locker. She was back at pretending to be someone of our age. It was weird now that I knew she wasn't. A bell rang and we each headed to our classes. Lee went to science, and we headed towards the art wing of the school. I wondered what assignment we'd get today.

Art passed in a blur. We made a replica of fruits in a bowl. (Boring right?) It wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I didn't complain. "Sai will love this class." Naruto had said at one point. The group had gone back to the lockers and I needed to use the washroom to wipe the pencil smudges from my face. I closed the tap and dried my hands on my light colored jeans then grabbed my stuff and made my way to the 10th grade corridor. I located my locker and two people making out right in front of it. That's always awkward to deal with. I sighed and thought of how I'd proceed to tell them to get a room. Politely of course. Can that be done? 'Get away from my locker and find a room… Please.' I doubted it would have worked. As I got even closer, I recognized the faces and my heart dropped. Almost like it sank all the way down to my stomach. I don't know what cause the reaction, but I did not like it. It was stupid. Almost as if I cared that Neji was making out with Hayley. I definitely did not care about that. Ok, maybe I did. I thought he was my friend, but he was making out with my worst enemy. I knew this would happen anyways. Hayley is hot, and as much as I hate to say it, Neji is hot too (Not that I looked at his hotness or anything! I swear I didn't! But he did look good. Gah. I'm making this worse.) They could do whatever they wanted to. It was their life, not mine, besides, I shouldn't care who he made out with. I would have turned around and left for a while, but Hinata, Naruto and Lee were waiting for me. I couldn't just leave them there.

I entered the class, grabbed my seat, opened a note book and did some awesome (Super lame and random) doodles across the margin of the pages as we all waited for the tardy teacher to arrive. Around 5 minutes after the bell, he showed up. The class fell silent. "Hi. I'm your new science teacher. You may call me Kakashi." He said.

"I don't know much about science so please endure me a little bit at the beginning. I believe I need to take the presence." He stared at the sheet between his hands. I hoped someone had taught him how it worked. Everyone, other than my partner and Hayley were present. I guess they must have gotten a room or something. I looked back at my note book and drew some more as Kakashi asked everyone to introduce each other, but no one listened. The poor guy. I would want to help him, I just didn't really know how, and I think I might be losing it. My head was starting to spin again, luckily, no one noticed. I guess this is the good thing about being invisible in classes. A knock came at the door and the class became even louder. Great. I lay my head on the desk and closed my eyes trying to get rid of the headache that had taken over my thoughts. Someone dropped books on the table beside me and someone else jumped on my table. Was it really getting that bad? Maybe I could do something to help out. I forced my eyes open and lifted my head off the cold table. The first thing I saw were pants (… Like THAT part between a guy's legs… AWKWARD!) which made me quickly look up to the persons face. Kakashi was crouched down on my desk with his legs wide apart staring at me. "You alright?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. Oh my god. That was so awkward. He jumped back down and went back to the front of the class. Some people noticed and remained stunned. I looked to the side and found my friends (Yes… It included Neji. It must have been him who dropped the books) looking at me with concern filled eyes (Ok, that concern look did not include Neji.) I sighed.

"Someone should make them shut up. Poor Kakashi." I said. Kakashi was writing notes on the board, but everyone ignored him.

"Is everyone this incompetent? It's like a class full of Naruto." Neji said.

"That's not very nice. And he's your friend. You shouldn't say stuff like that about your friends." I scolded him. "And he's not that incompetent. These people make Naruto look like a genius." I added. And it was true. Naruto did seem kinda smart in classes with people like these. Kakashi turned and let out a discouraged breath. Naruto must have noticed.  
"HEY! SHUT UP HE'S TRYING TO TALK!" He shouted. Everyone did shut up.

"Thank you Naruto. Now. I want you to write this down and I do not want to hear a single word from anyone." He said in a strict voice. I felt compelled to just rest my head on the desk once more, but I forced myself to take the notes.

Science ended and I made a mental note to help Kakashi become a better teacher tonight. (I guess sometimes even teachers need to be taught things) I ate lunch with all of my new friends in the forest. Kat had to run back somewhere because of the mission. I looked down at the snow covered forest floor and felt tempted to jump down. "This place is nice." Hinata said.

"I like this place too. We should come back in the summer to-" my sentence was cut short by a string of coughs that almost made me fall out of the tree. Luckily Lee had come to my rescue.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not like this usually." I said. I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself either. I was probably just getting a little sick. "Anyways, I think we should come back in the summer to camp out here. No one ever comes to this place."

"That's a great idea!" Lee shouted. I smiled. I don't think I ever smiled this much in my life before. I'm glad I had the chance to finally meet people like them. And yes, I was even glad to have met Neji.

"We should do some training today. Brume will need to learn to fight against ninjas." Neji said.

"Who will she train with?" Lee asked.

"I have to train with someone?" I replied.

"Well it would be better to train with a moving target." Naruto said. I hadn't thought of that. I guess so.

"You should train with me." Lee said. And so it was settled. Tonight, I would train with Lee. I wondered what his fighting style was. I mostly relied on speed and he was a ninja. Oh my god. I'm going to fight a ninja. How cool does that sound? (Ok… It sounds cool if you take out the part that I'm going to get my butt kicked, but other than that, I AM GOING TO FIGHT A NINJA!)

**Ok! Well that's it! Hope you liked it! **** Oh hey! I have a question for you guys! Do you guys want some parts in other people's point of views? Like maybe Naruto's or Hinata's? Like if they go on a date or something? Yes? No? A Neji one? A Lee one? What about one is Sai or Tenten? To know what's taking them so long to join the group? Anyways, just let me know! **

**Also, Let me know if you liked it xP That would be sorta important too XD Anyways, that was it :P Hope you liked it! :P **

**Bye! **** See ya next week! (Hopefully xD)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, So I kinda gave up on it... BUT, I couldn't let go of these people (Brume, Kat, Neji, Hinata, etc.)… And I felt bad for disappointing anyone who actually does like this fanfic, so well… As you can see, CHAPTER 6! :D I'm proud. Anyways, here goes.**

Chapter 6

Alone with my thoughts, after so long, I lay down on the bed staring up at the glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling of my bedroom. I thought back to everything that had happened in the past few days.

I made some new friends. Totally weird since I am a pretty anti-social person…

I am now _living _with my new friends.

My new friends are ninjas.

I need to train to be one… and I can't even kill a fly without feeling bad… sigh. This was going to be hard.

They are gone to get some more of their friends.

I'm scared to look for the demon dad… what if he's super mean? How upsetting would that be

Wow. I'm at point 'G'… Well point 'G' is pretty useless

Oh right, **It's flipping Friday! **2 days of work right after, then back to school… Well, on the bright side, thanks to my new friends, it wasn't so bad now. Loneliness really does make you thankful towards your friends.

I think this list has gone on for long enough…

I really need to use the bathroom…

I jumped out of bed, went over to do some… euh… well, I went to pee. It was only at the bus stop that I really started missing them. Bleeps. I'm going to become like the overly-attached-girlfriend, maybe more like overly-attached-friend since I'm not anyone's girlfriend. I sighed and got on the bus for the last time this week. A small smile spread across my face. Last day. I can totally do this. Plus, I've got no science today! Kakashi had to leave with the group since he was their leader. Or was it co-co-leader since there were 2 more adults. Not important. I could come home earlier today. That was what counted. Only 3 classes instead of 4! I mentally did a happy dance as the other students got on the bus.

****Lunch****

The bell had finally rung and I was at my locker arranging everything in order for it to be easier to reach the next time I opened it. So far, I think that this might have been the best day of school. Ever. I was just about to catch my coat and lunch, however, I felt someone's hand yank me in the opposite direction. I was momentarily stunned as my head hit another metal locker door. Now the person had me by the collar. So much for the "Best school day ever". The shock of hitting the locker caused a loss of sight for a couple of minutes. Finally my eyes focused and a pretty face framed with perfect blond strands of hair. I tried to focus on the girl, but hey, it's pretty hard focusing on someone when they're holding you inches above the ground. Her lips kept moving and I still couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Even without last night's training, I knew how to loosen her grip around my sweater. It was pretty easy really. Since my hands could still move, all I'd have to do is thrust them upwards and hit her own arms, the only problem was that I would be in deeper trouble than I am right now. Standing up for myself would mean something along the lines of suspension, even more bullying, more hatred, etc. You know, the usual. "And I'd better not see you with Neji ever._Again._" Oh. So that's what she was saying. Well, as long as she doesn't spy on me, everything should be fine. I kept my mouth shut and waited for her to finish her speech on how she was going to marry Neji and how they were going to live happily ever after with two kids… I'd say _she _would be a pretty good Overly-Attached-Girlfriend. Hayley stared right into my eyes with her own hate filled blue ones. Wow, I really do hate this place. I could see the dozens of people gathering around and just waiting. All looking at me with the same eyes and expression. It was a gaze I was much too familiar with. Hate. A flash back of my former father came across my mind. It was like I was living my entire childhood beginning again. That was a place I never wanted to go back. I ran away for that very reason. It was much easier to leave than to stay and suffer. And now, it was happening all over again, only this time, I had spectators.

Hayley dropped me and turned around. I did the same. Who knows, maybe people wouldn't notice if I missed one class today right? 'Sides, I really need to get out of here. Like _now._ I listened to the peoples' footsteps disappear before grabbing everything and closing the locker. I thought I was alone, but I guess not. "I said to turn around you freak!" shouted a girl as she grabbed my long black hair and forced me to face her. Hayley again. _Couldn't these people just leave me alone already!_ I know, I know, all someone did was slammed me against a locker and threatened me… Well I think, since I didn't really hear the first part of her earlier speech. But this was exactly how it started last time. I held back tears and faced Neji's-Maybe-Girlfriend. "Good. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I decided not to answer. "I just wanted to add that if you ever get near Neji again," Oh. There's the threat. I knew it had to be there somewhere. "I will hurt you more than you've ever been hurt before." She continued. "Even if you do run off to tell everyone, no one will believe you. You're just a freaky outsider. I don't even know what you did to become friends with those other new students, but trust me. Once I'm done with them, you won't have anyone." And with that, came a final push and she walked away swaying her hips from side to side. Pretty sure she wouldn't be able to walk down a narrow hallway without knocking stuff over.

I grabbed the locker behind me to steady myself then nearly ran out the school and into the forest. Snowflakes fell on tree trunks and I watched them as I made my way to one of my favorite places. Up in my big tree, I felt better. I stayed in the branches and cried in the cold until the moon came up. I don't get it. Why me? Why do I always end up like this? I know it was nothing bad, but I also know that I doesn't take much time before everything starts escalating. I rocked back and worth and thought. Not only of today's main event, but of everything. Ever since I was young, I was alone. No one liked me. Not even my own parents. I mean my adoptive parents, though I'm pretty sure the real ones didn't like me either. Why would they leave me all alone like this otherwise? I wiped some tears away with trembling red fingers. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten. When I moved here, I found Kat. I don't think I've ever been happier before. And after that, I even had the chance to meet Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi and even Neji, but now, I was sure that Hayley would stay true to her words and that soon, I would be alone again. That's how my life will always work I guess. More tears fell. Great. Why do I have to be so stupid? I looked up to the stars. They all shined beautifully. I wish I was more like a star. They're the prettiest things out there. I touched the little stars on the chain around my neck. It made me feel slightly better. I frowned again when I realized how late it must be. I hopped off the branch and onto another one. This was always fun.

Christmas lights hung over all the naked tree branches. I liked this holiday, even though I never actually celebrated it. Oh. My. God. Today! It was the last day before the winter break! School is officially done for the next two to three weeks! I jumped a little then continued. I forgot, completely forgot about it! And there's also the forgotten fact that I have to be super careful when I walk back home. I don't want ninjas to follow me. I listened as I walked, super aware of my surrounding. Everything looked pretty, and I looked out of place. The streets were dead and I was the only source of sound. If it wasn't for the trees, I'd also be the only source of life. I would have to estimate that it was around 8 o'clock now. I really hoped I'd get home soon. I hate the dark. Its fine when I'm up on my roof, but walking alone in the ghost streets in ChurchHills? FORGET IT! It terrified me. I wanted nothing more than to be home with a nice cup of hot chocolate on my roof observing the stars. Or hot chocolate, reading a book and candles. Those are pretty cool too.

I reached the house in perfect safety. Well, I hoped. I found the keys to the house and took off everything then ran around and opened every light I needed to open. "Hello?" I asked to the empty house. No one answered. Looks like I was still alone. I dumped my bag up in my room and went back down to the kitchen to make myself a hot chocolate. Once that was done, I ran back upstairs to change into comfy clothes, or, in other words, nice soft and fluffy purple pyjamas with stars on them. I walked around the house, not wanting to think about today. I stopped in front of the little piano. I removed the remaining dust from the keys and the bench then sat down. My fingers quickly found the right keys and I started playing songs that I had learned long ago. I lost myself in the music and at some point, I even started signing. I missed doing those things. They were so fun. I can't believe I actually forgot about them. Too bad some songs can't last forever.

I got off the piano and resumed my wandering around the house, desperately looking for something to do. Nothing came. The digital clock in the kitchen indicated that it was 11:24. I looked outside. The sky was a very dark blue, almost black and the stars were shinning brighter than before. Well, now I guess I knew what to do. I made more hot chocolate, found a couple of hot blankets and climbed to the roof. For a while, I was freezing, but not long after, I started warming up again. I watched the stars and eventually, my thoughts caught up to me again, and so did the tears. Hey, give me a break. I haven't had the chance to cry like this in forever. And to my surprise, it actually felt good. I sneezed a couple of times. Maybe staying out in the cold was a bad idea. Then again, who was here to stop me? I ended up deciding to stay outside. It was pretty. Cold, but pretty. Giant snowflakes fell all around, some got caught in trees, others on the ground, and even some in my hair and eyelashes.

I wondered when they would be back. And how their other friends would be like. And what about the other two adults? Will they be as nice as Kakashi? I wouldn't be surprised if they were really sweet. Everyone I've met so far was incredibly nice. I sighed and a puff of hot (or was it cold?) air came out. I'm sure that if I looked at my nose in the mirror, I'd find it as red as a tomato. All through the night, I kept getting lost in my thoughts, then I was brought back to reality only to lose myself again. Eventually, I actually fell asleep curled up into a tight ball surrounded by blankets. Peace at last. Or maybe not.

I dreamed I was in a forest, lost with nothing to help me find my way out again. I kept walking around, looking for the way out that did not exist. Snow covered every inch of this forest. Not a single spot of brown was seen. I turned around. There on the ground, where ever I walked in the forest, there were footprints, identical to mine. Oh wait, those were mine. I looked down to my bare feet. They looked normal. I felt normal. Maybe that was the problem, in the middle of a snow storm in a forest, you don't feel normal. You should feel cold. Like your little foot fingers are going to fall off. THAT is how you should feel. Not "Normal". I listened and I looked, for anything. All I could see was the snow and all I could hear was the wind rushing through the branches. I really was going to have the fear of forests one day. Something snapped in the distance. Startled, I jumped and walked in the opposite direction of the sound. What is wrong with me?

I kept walking for what felt like hours and hours. "Brume" someone called. I jumped and made 360 turns, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Brume…" it called once again. "Come to me" I looked around again. Nothing. "Come to me." This time, I was able to determine that it was coming from the north. "Run." Wait what? First it tells me to follow it and then to run?

"Hey!" I yelled into the empty forest.

"RUN!" It yelled back. What the fruits is wrong?! I advanced in the direction of the voice. Wait, it was coming from a bush? "No! Run! I'll kill you!" it yelled again, only in a much deeper voice. I pushed the bushes out of the way. I really should start listening to invisible voices. A man with a _very_ bloody face popped out and jumped at me. I think it's best not to finish describing the guy who, by the way, was now grinning happily as it chased after me. Just try and imagine the worst, creepiest, bloodiest thing you've ever seen. (I know… newborn babies fit into that category… like when it's SEIROUSLY new born…. Yes. A baby can be seriously new born…).

Blood was pulsing through my veins faster than it had ever done before. I could see light shining at a long distance. Was that the exit? Please let it be the exit. The light was coming closer, but so was the human-beast thing. A little hope filled me and I tripped over a tree root. The beast had lunged at its prey (Me).

And I woke up and I was falling

From

The

Roof

Of

A

Two

Floor

House.

**I think the next chapter will be in the point of vu of someone else… Maybe Kat? What do you guys think? Anyways, enjoy your summer vacation! **** Finally Summer is HERE! :D**

**Please don't hesitate to send me a review or PM to let me know what you think, even if it's not exactly a compliment, I'll be happy to try and make this fanfic better! **

**Bye bye :P**


End file.
